Antes da Guerra e Depois da Guerra
by Mazzola Jackson
Summary: o que aconteceria se a historia de Severo Snape fosse diferente?
1. A carta de Hogwarts

_**Antes da Guerra e Depois da Guerra**_

Capitulo um: A Carta de Hogwarts

Um menino estava num parquinho quase perto de Little Winning no balanço pensando em como sua vida era cruel, seu pai Tobias não gostava do filho que teve com uma bruxa, que por sinal revelou a ele há pouco tempo, então começou a loucura de beber ate ficar inconsciente. O menino não gostava do pai também. Era um menino pálido, os olhos negros como um buraco negro, cabelo negros que vestia uma bata que mais parecia um vestido de tão grande que era.

Era tão tarde que resolveu voltar pra casa, andando viu um homem se aproximando da casa, o menino sabia que era o pai que chegava bêbedo em casa, e sabia que ele ia abusar da mãe, o menino sentia tanta raiva, sentia raiva do pai, não entendia o pai, sempre arranjando um motivo pra bater nele, mas a mãe nunca deixava, sempre interferia nisso, ela nunca deixou que o marido machucasse o filho.

Ellen era uma mulher alta, de cabelos pretos ate a cintura, de olhos azuis, era forte, uma bruxa valente, sempre buscava algo que a fizesse se separar de um homem que nunca amou, sempre soube que o pai falava a verdade, os trouxas não eram confiáveis, Ellen sabia que estava cega de amor por ele, mais nunca mais amou ele depois que seu único filho nasceu, Severo nasceu e fez com que Tobias parasse de fumar em casa beber, só bebia no bar agora.

Severo queria fugir dali, mas sabia que a mãe estava procurando alguma casa em que pudesse morar junto com seu filho e esquecer o homem que teve que aturar como marido por sete anos, essa era a idade do filho deles.

Chegou em casa e viu sua mãe lendo um jornal bruxo, Severo sabia, aproximou da mãe e deu um beijo no rosto dela e sentou ao lado dela e viu a porta abrindo mais uma vez, e um homem bêbado entrar por ele e se dirigindo para o quarto onde se jogou na cama e ficou por lá. Ellen olhou para o filho e sorriu e disse:

-Severo, filho, daqui uma semana eu e você vamos para outra casa e ficar longe dele, já assinei o divorcio e logo seremos só eu e você na nossa casa o que você acha?

-Bem melhor do que ficar aqui com esse cara, que na verdade eu não acho que seja o meu pai. –respondeu e abraçou a mãe

-Já arrumei as minhas coisas e já mandei para a nova casa, só falta as suas coisas e arranjar um emprego, bem vou dormir no seu quarto posso? –perguntou

-Sim, vem. –o menino respondeu chamando a mãe para o quarto.

No dia seguinte ao que deu numa sexta-feira mãe e filho saiam de casa de táxi, Severo não gostou daquilo, mas tinha que ser estavam cheios de trouxas. Já estavam perto de casa, Ellen pediu pra parar e pagou desceu com o filho e as malas. Ellen viu o filho ficar mais pálido ainda, a casa a qual iam morar era no centro de Little Winning. Entraram na casa e arrumaram as coisas que trouxeram dentro das malas. Severo saiu para o quintal e respirou o ar puro dali, e percebeu que era diferente da rua da Fiação onde seu pai estava vivendo só. Assim que sentou na grama do quintal olhou para os lados, numa casa ao lado, duas meninas brincavam com o um cachorro pequeno, parecia uma bola peluda de tão pequeno que era o cachorrinho.

Severo entrou em casa, não queria que ninguém visse que ele estava morando ali. Não gostava de trouxas, achava que eles eram iguais ao seu pai, que só sabia bater e beber até ficar de porre. Uma das meninas viu o menino entrando na casa, mas ela não conhecia-o, não sabia que ele era o novo vizinho. Ellen deixou o filho em casa e foi procurar emprego pra poder sustentar a casa, mas ela mal saiu de casa e voltou com um homem que Severo não conhecia. Ellen disse:

-Filho esse aqui é o Edward, eu vou me casar com ele…

-Ele sabe o que você é? –perguntou o menino

-Sim eu sei, sei também que vocês bruxos chamam as pessoas não mágicas de trouxas. Acontece que eu me apaixonei pela sua mãe, sem mais nem menos, desculpe ta bom? –respondeu

-Quando vocês vão casar? Sabe essa casa ta vazia não tem nada aqui, a não ser que queira morar numa casa assim? –perguntou

-Vamos casar no final de semana, esta bem. E não se preocupe com os moveis, logo estará equipada. Vocês vão passar a noite aqui? –perguntou Edward

-Sim. –respondeu Ellen

-Sabe acho que vou me mudar pra cá hoje o que acha? –perguntou Edward

-Ótimo, acho ótimo, e você filho o que acha? –perguntou

-Não sei. –respondeu e correu pro quarto vazio no andar de cima

Ellen e Edward não entenderam o que tinha acontecido com ele. Edward saiu foi procurar um telefone pra ligar para os pais dele, para dizer que o filho ia morar numa casa com uma mulher que ele ia casar e pediu que mandasse o caminhão de mudança com as coisas dele o mais rápido possível.

O caminhão só chegou no dia seguinte. Severo estava dormindo no chão do seu quarto, estava nervoso, ele não queria um padrasto, ele só queria ficar sozinho. Assim que acordou, ficou sentado no chão do quarto olhando para a janela. Edward entrou no quarto do filho da noiva e viu que o menino já estava acordado entregou para o menino uma roupa melhor do que aquela bata. Severo não sabia se aceitava ou não.

O menino aceitou e Edward ficou feliz chamou o menino para passear, queria conhecer o menino melhor, fazer ele feliz, não queria que o menino crescesse amargurado como estava ontem quando conheceu ele. Edward se divertiu com o menino e com Ellen, fizeram muitas coisas juntos, o pequeno Severo era o que mais se divertia, parecia que era a primeira vez que sentia felicidade, carinho, amor e diversão. Voltaram para casa na hora do almoço onde tinha um caminhão em frente à casa e alguns homens tirando os moveis de dentro do caminhão.

Assim que a casa já estava equipada com os moveis, Severo passou a conhecer os vizinhos, conheceu Lílian e Petúnia Evans. O menino conversava mais com Lílian, era uma menina que respeitava as atitudes de Severo, isso fazia com que o menino sentisse um amor muito grande pela ruiva. Ele sentia uma afeição muito grande pela garota, sabia que nunca ia ter coragem o suficiente para se declarar a ela quando fosse mais velho.

Três anos mais tarde Severo e Lílian já tinha quase onze anos, o menino já desenvolvia a sua magia, Lílian ficava assustada quando o amigo contou sobre o outro mundo, um mundo em que ele pertencia e que estava em guerra. Severo disse que nunca ia deixar nada de mal acontecer com ela, se acontecesse ele nunca ia se perdoar, naquele momento ele parou de falar ao observar uma coruja pousando na sua frente com dois envelopes. Severo pegou as cartas e a coruja levantou vôo e foi embora para o seu destinatário. As cartas estavam com nomes cujos endereçados eram os dois jovens sentados ali no quintal, conversando.

-Essa é pra você, Lily. – Severo disse entregando para a menina um envelope pardo.

-Mais eu não tenho poderes como você, então como posso ir para Hogwarts? –perguntou

-Não sei dizem que Nascidos-Trouxas, as vezes podem freqüentar a escola, mas talvez você tenha poderes, mas não consegue mostrá-los por ai. –respondeu carinhoso.

-Me conta sobre as casas de novo? –pediu

-Grifinória é a melhor casa, é onde ficam os mais corajosos. Sonserina é onde ficam as pessoas que despreza os trouxas e os mestiços, e é a pior casa. Corvinal é onde ficam os mais inteligentes, digo nerds o que nos somos. Lufa-Lufa é onde ficam os mais teimosos, mas são inteligentes também. Eu sei que vou ficar na Sonserina, mas eu não odeio você, mas é porque minha mãe foi dessa casa, acho eu que se não ficar nessa casa é bem capaz de eu desapontar a minha mãe. –respondeu

-Mais eu quero que você fique na mesma casa que eu, eu não iria conseguir fazer amigos lá. Pede pra sua mãe deixar você ficar na mesma casa que eu…

-Mocinha, eu não me importo se meu filho ficar em outra casa que não seja a Sonserina, é melhor você ficar longe dessa casa filho. Vou contar o porque, na Sonserina foi a casa do bruxo das Trevas e os livros dizem que ele é parente de Salazar Slyterin. Portanto filho prometa que não vai se envolver com esse bruxo? –perguntou Ellen

-Nunca vou me envolver com aquele idiota que acha que é superior a todos, vou ficar no lado de Dumbledore. E acho que vou querer ficar na mesma casa que Lily. –respondeu e levantou do chão e abraçou a mãe. E entregou a lista de material para ela ver.

Lílian foi para casa dela onde um homem explicava para os pais como chegar ao beco diagonal e como chegar a plataforma 9 ¾. Lílian contou que conhecia as coisas do mundo bruxo com o vizinho. Dumbledore sorriu ao saber que a menina já conhecia um pequeno bruxo da idade dela. Então disse aos pais dela que ela podia ir junto com o menino.


	2. A Seleçao de casas

Capitulo Dois: Seleção das Casas

Dias se passaram, Severo e Lílian já estava no trem indo para Hogwarts, o menino rezava para ficar na mesma casa que Lílian ele não suportaria a separação. Amava-a sabia disso, mas não queria fazer nada no começo, senão perderia a amizade de Lily sabia disso. Ele tinha perguntado para a garota que casa ela queria ficar, e ficou ali rezando para que ficasse junto dela. Os dois ficaram conversando , só tinha ele dois ali naquela cabine, ate que chegou um menino e perguntou se podia ficar ali. Severo ia dizer não, mas Lily não deixou ele falar e aceitou que o menino ficasse ali com eles e perguntou:

-Novato?

-Sim, meu nome é Remo Lupin e os seus? –perguntou tímido.

-Meu nome é Lílian Evans e o dele Severo Snape, meu amigo desde dos sete anos. –respondeu Lílian.

-Nossa deve ser bom ter amigos, pena que não acontece isso comigo. –disse magoado.

Lílian ficou assustada com aquilo e abraçou Severo já que este estava ao seu lado, ela estava com medo do menino. Remo percebeu que tinha assustado a menina e disse:

-Eu não queria assustar você, mas é que eu nunca tive amigos, onde eu moro é cheio de famílias que tem crianças, e nenhuma delas quiseram ser meu amigo.

-Você tem alguma doença para assustar as pessoas? –perguntou Severo que ainda abraçava Lílian.

-Bem na verdade, uma coisa que talvez o diretor Dumbledore diga, eu mesmo não conseguiria dizer, sou uma pessoa normal como todo mundo, mais em noites de lua cheia eu já fico pior, talvez seja por isso que eu nunca tive amigos, por ser o que sou. –respondeu e ficou quieto

-Você é um lobisomem? –perguntou um incerto Severo com medo agora.

-Bem, sim desde dos nove anos, fui mordido por um lobisomem chamado Fenrir Greyback. Desde então eu sou vulnerável, vivo trancado no meu quarto em dias de lua cheia, imagino que em Hogwarts seja a mesma coisa. Dumbledore disse que o lobisomem que me mordeu também freqüentou Hogwarts, ele foi mordido quando tinha treze anos, pelo que o diretor me contou. Acredito que eu nunca vou ter um amigo em Hogwarts, a minha vida tem sido uma desgraça. –respondeu e pegou um livro da mochila e ficou lendo ate chegar em Hogwarts mostrando que estava triste.

-Se você esta com Dumbledore eu também estarei, serei seu amigo e pode contar com Lily também. –disse Severo abaixando o livro e estendendo a mão.

-É acho que o Severo falou por mim, pode contar com a gente. Amigos? –perguntou.

Remo não podia acreditar que pela primeira vez ia ter amigos. Aceitou a mão de Severo e Lílian, logo os três estavam entretidos numa conversa sobre Hogwarts e as casas em que ficariam, Remo tinha certeza de que ficaria na Grifinória como os seus pais. Lílian estava com medo o que deixou Severo feliz, ele gostava do abraço de Lílian. Mais tarde entrou dois meninos morenos um de olhos castanhos e um de olhos cinzas.

-Será que podemos ficar aqui? –disse o moreno de olhos castanhos

-Desde que fique olhando pra lá, não quero você olhando a minha garota. –atravessou Severo protegendo Lílian

-Hei, num fica assim, sempre vou ficar com você, porque eu só confio em você e no Remo, esta bem? –perguntou Lílian sentando mais perto do amigo.

-Esta bem Lily. –respondeu e fez carranca para o menino que olhava ele.

-Então, qual é o nome de vocês dois? –perguntou Remo

-Sou o Sirius Black. –respondeu o menino de olhos cinzas

-Tiago Potter, desculpe ficar olhando a sua namorada se é que é né, desculpa, acho que vou procurar outra cabine. –respondeu o menino magoado

-Pode ficar aqui. Severo não vai brigar com você, não é? –perguntou Remo olhando o amigo

-Bem não, não gosto de brigar. Minha mãe diz que sempre devemos respeitar a atitude dos outros principalmente aqueles que estão no lado de Dumbledore. Lily não é minha namorada e nós não temos idade pra tal coisa! –respondeu irritado

Assim que conheceram os dois meninos, logo aquela cabine ficou silenciosa, Severo passou a viagem inteira segurando a mão de Lílian, sabia que era difícil para ele amar a garota e não poder falar o que sente para ela, mas ele mantinha o seu amor guardado ate poder se declarar a ela um dia. Uma hora depois eles já estavam se vestindo o uniforme bruxo de Hogwarts.

Os meninos desceram juntos e acompanharam o guarda-caça de Hogwarts, o meio gigante disse que eram só quatro num barquinho, Lílian sentou ao lado de Severo, Remo sentou atrás com uma menina loura que tinha uma cara muito brava. Tiago e Sirius pegaram outro barquinho. Logo todos os novatos estavam rumando em direção a Hogwarts. Foram apresentados para professora Minerva que os esperavam na escadaria de entrada de Hogwarts. Severo olhou para Lílian e o amigo Remo os dois estavam sorrindo, o menino sentiu Lílian apertar a sua mão, correspondeu da mesma forma.

Eles acompanharam a professora ate o salão principal, ate pararem em frente ao diretor que exibia um sorriso carente. Então a professora disse:

-Quando eu chamar o seu nome dêem um passo a frente e coloque o chapéu e será selecionado para a sua nova casa. Abraam Malcolm.

Um menino magricela deu um passo a frente e sentou no banquinho e colocou o chapéu seletor e ouviu o chapéu gritar: Lufa-Lufa.

-Kirsten Patrick. –e uma menina aproximou mal colocou o chapéu e ouviu Sonserina.

-Severo Snape. –o menino engoliu seco em sua mente estava a imagem de Lily, ele queria ficar na Grifinória e para a sua supressa o chapéu anunciou a casa que ele desejava ficar.

-Lílian Evans. –sorridente a menina sentou no banquinho e o chapéu anunciou Grifinória.

Lílian foi sentar ao lado de Severo que sorriu ao ver que ficaram juntos na mesma casa, só esperava que Remo também se juntasse a eles.

-Pedro Pettigrew. –um menino gordinho aproximou e colocou o chapéu que gritou tão alto. SONSERINA.

-Tiago Potter. –o menino de óculos redondos aproximou e colocou o chapéu e foi anunciado para Grifinória para o desapontamento de Severo que queria o menino longe de Lily.

-Remo Lupin. –o menino estava tremendo, mas mesmo assim sentou e experimentou o chapéu. –Grifinória.

Ele sentou ao lado do amigo, logo todos já estavam selecionados para as suas casas, mais dois garotos se juntou na mesa da Grifinória. E o diretor Dumbledore disse:

-Tenho um aviso, o zelador Filch me pediu para dizer que o Salgueiro Lutador é um perigo, nenhum dos alunos devem chegar perto dele, a morte será fatal. Ele também me pediu para dizer que a Floresta Proibida é terminalmente proibida principalmente se a pessoa estiver sem sua varinha e sem o conhecimento básico de feitiços de proteção. Que se inicie o jantar.

Severo e Lílian começaram a conversar junto com Remo. Tiago e Sirius estavam longe de Severo, porque tinham percebido que o garoto não queria a amizade deles. Os meninos também conheceram o monitor da Grifinória. Depois do jantar eles conheceram a Torre Severo, Lílian e Remo retornaram a conversa:

-O Salgueiro Lutador é por minha causa eu sei. –disse Remo de repente

-Bom pelo menos eu nunca vou chegar perto dessa planta, mas me diz, não tem cura? –perguntou Severo pensativo.

-Bem, ter ate tem, mas nunca ninguém conseguiu preparar tal poção e encantamento, dizem que é só usada para as trevas. Meus pais se recusaram a aceitar isso de um bruxo poderoso chamado Tom Riddle…

-Tom Riddle é o próprio Voldemort em pessoa, é claro que seus pais se recusaram. Eu acho que posso resolver seu problema. –disse Severo

-De que jeito? –perguntou Remo com medo do amigo.

-Oras meu caro, estudando muito. Quando tivermos conhecimento o bastante tentaremos fazer o encantamento e a poção. Esse será o nosso segredo. –respondeu Severo

-Esta bem, mas você entende poções? –perguntou Remo

-Sou fanático por poções, por causa da minha mãe, ela era a única aluna da sonserina que fazia as poções certas...

-Sonserina? –perguntou Tiago

-Você fica fora dessa conversa, já ouvi falar de você nos jornais. Posso ter sangue sonserino, mas eu não odeio a minha… Lily você quer namorar comigo? –perguntou de repente, ele não sabia de onde conseguiu tirar coragem para fazer o pedido.

-Estava torcendo para que isso acontecesse um dia. Desde quando te vi pela primeira vez, eu tinha certeza de que tinha me apaixonado por você, mas vamos devagar. –respondeu e sentou ao lado do amigo.

Severo ficou feliz com a declaração dela e deu um beijo na bochecha dela, já que ainda são muito crianças para beijar na boca ainda. Tiago não sabia o que estava fazendo ali, saiu dali triste, magoado com o coração na mão. Desde que viu ela, ele não parava de pensar nela, parecia que ela era a única dona do seu coração, mas ele se enganou fácil, ela era de outro.

Na manha seguinte Lílian, Severo e Remo foram os primeiros a descer para o café da manha, na mesa da Grifinória só tinha os alunos mais velhos e eles os novatos, o trio de amigos inseparáveis. Remo disse:

-O Tiago parece triste, aconteceu algo com ele?

-Remo, eu não acredito que você vai se preocupar com ele? Ele não é meu amigo. –respondeu Severo

-Bem eu acho que ele ficou triste porque o meu namorado me pediu em namoro. Você se lembra que quando ele entrou na nossa cabine ele não tirava os olhos de mim? Ta na cara que ele ficou apaixonado ou algo assim. –disse Lílian

-Aqui estão os seus horários. Boa aula meus queridos grifinórios. Bom dia. –disse a prof° Minerva que passava os horários das aulas na mesa da Grifinória.

-Poçoes, DCAT, Herbologia, Transfiguração e Vôos hoje, isso deve ser bom para uma boa segunda-feira. –disse Severo

-Principalmente pra quem é fanático em poções. –provocou Tiago, ele estava furioso com o menino.

-Só espero que você não me peça nenhuma ajuda daqui pra frente. Menino estamos na mesma casa, eu queria que você estivesse em outra casa que seria melhor pra mim e pra minha namorada, eu não quero ver a sua cara garoto, se manda! –explodiu Severo.

-Severo Snape já para a sala do diretor. A senha é bacalhau de limão. –disse Minerva que ainda estava ali.

-Esta bem, Remo cuide da minha namorada. Já volto. –disse e foi para o gabinete do diretor, só esperava que não fosse expulso da escola, senão sua mãe o mataria assim que chegasse em casa.

Assim que deu a senha para a gárgula ele subiu a escada circular e bateu na porta do diretor, ouviu a voz do diretor "entre", Severo entrou estava com medo de desapontar a mãe logo no primeiro dia de aula. O diretor disse:

-Que bom ver você crescido Severo. Chá?

-Obrigado. –aceitou o chá de boa vontade e perguntou –Eu vou ser expulso?

-E porque em nome de Merlin eu expulsaria um garoto brilhante feito você? –perguntou o velho que encarava o menino por trás dos oclinhos de meia lua.

-Porque eu pedi que Tiago Potter ficasse longe da minha namorada. –respondeu e deu um longo cole do chá gelado.

-Bem nesse caso era ele que devia estar aqui e não você. –disse

-Também acho, mas a diretora Minerva pediu pra mim vir aqui a ter com o senhor, mas eu não quero ser expulso, não quero que Tiago Potter fique perto da minha namorada…

-Ele esta passando por momentos difíceis na vida dele. –interrompeu o velho

-Como assim diretor? –perguntou o menino

-A mãe dele faleceu ontem quando teve que deixar o pai lidar com o sofrimento sozinho. O pai do menino Potter não queria que o único filho visse o sofrimento. –respondeu

-Então porque em nome de Merlin ele não para de encarar a minha namorada? Isso não faz o menor sentido diretor. –respondeu amargurado

-A mãe dele também era ruiva, talvez ele esteja lembrando do quanto a mãe dele faz falta. Eu soube de uma fonte segura que você esta tentando fazer a poção da cura para o garoto Remo Lupin, isso é verdade? –perguntou de repente

-Só quero ajudar o meu amigo, ele parece solitário a maior parte do tempo. Eu sou bom em poções eu sei, minha mãe já me avaliou. –respondeu

-E se eu disser que isso é perigoso você ia tentar fazer a cura de qualquer jeito? –perguntou

-Mesmo que isso significasse a minha vida, eu ajudarei o meu amigo no quer for preciso, e protegerei a minha namorada dessa guerra absurda. –respondeu

-Terá o meu apoio, agora sugiro que me siga ate a sala de poções sei que você deve estar louco pra assistir a sua primeira aula de poções junto com a sua garota e seu melhor amigo. Vamos? –chamou.

Severo depositou a xícara de chá na mesa e seguiu o diretor para a primeira aula de poções de sua carreira escolar.


	3. A cura de Remo Lupin

Capitulo três: A cura de Remo Lupin

A primeira semana passou e o trio se juntou no jardim para terminar o dever de casa. Remo estava ficando nervoso a cada dia que passava porque Tiago Potter resolveu provocá-lo toda vez que encontra ele. Severo sempre aparecia e fazia com que Potter desse meia-volta, Lily não gostava das criancices do colega de casa. Assim que o clima voltou ao normal, o trio encontraram Dumbledore no final do mês, mas o único que não podia ficar muito tempo era Remo, que tinha que ir para o esconderijo secreto onde podia se transformar sossegado.

Dumbledore tinha arranjado as coisas para fazer a cura de Remo Lupin. E já mandou uma carta para os pais avisando que Remo encontrou alguém em quem podia confiar, e que essa pessoa entende de poções desde dos sete anos, também avisou que ia estar no lado de Remo caso algo aconteça enquanto fazia a poção para a cura. Logo Dumbledore recebeu a noticia de que os pais dele querem que ele avise se algo acontecer com o filho deles, mas que estaria torcendo para que o filho seja curado e se sinta livre do luar noturno.

Severo lia com cuidado toda a receita, antes mesmo de fazer alguma coisa, que pudesse machucar o amigo. Traduzia com cautela, a poção tinha que ser envelhecida por seis anos, antes de ser engolida, Severo ficou estático e olhou para a namorada e o amigo que estavam ali. Remo percebeu que Severo ficou tenso e perguntou:

-O que houve?

-Você só vai poder tomar a poção daqui seis anos, cada ano eu tenho que adicionar o acônito, e cada fim de mês eu tenho que adicionar pó de prata pura e no final do ano letivo a poção tem que ficar parada por seis anos, quando você for tomar adicionar mais uma dose de prata pura. Essa é a poção mais grande que já vi! –exclamou Severo.

-Bom então não estará pronto esse ano. –disse Remo chateado.

-Ei, não precisa ficar chateado, vou fazer o possível pra você seja humano novamente, eu sempre serei seu amigo, não importa se você é ou não lobisomem, você foi o primeiro garoto que se tornou meu amigo, assim será sempre. –disse Severo dando um abraço no amigo.

Lilian se juntou ao abraço também, estava muito emocionada pelo modo como Severo falou com o amigo.

Mais tarde numa sala fornecida pelo diretor Dumbledore, Severo preparou os ingredientes e explicou o procedimento ao amigo, disse que ele teria que ficar nu quando fosse adicionar o acônito e a prata. Lilian teve que ficar de fora, na poção dizia e que não podia ter contatos femininos durante o cozimento. Os único que poderiam ficar ali eram Severo, Remo, Dumbledore e John pai de Remo que venho entregar um ingrediente que eles tinham na casa deles.

Durante horas naquela sala naquele sábado, a poção começou a passar pelo estagio de ficar parada no fogo mínimo e o ultimo ingrediente adicionado antes de deixar a poção parada foi o gelo e a prata pura. Nessa hora Remo ficou nervoso ao ter que ficar nu quando deixasse o pó cair no caldeirão e mexer no sentido anti-horário trinta e sete vezes e no sentido horário cinqüenta vezes. Logo a poção ficou parada e se tornou na cor tan. Severo logo recebeu a chave daquela sala, para que pudesse vir adicionar o ingredientes nas datas certas.

No dia seguinte um domingo Severo, Lilian e Remo ficaram no jardins brincando e se divertindo a beça. Remo era o que mais se divertia por nunca ter brincado assim antes e Severo também se divertiu muito, ate uma coruja pousar no ombro com uma carta da mãe dele, carta esta que não esperava que fosse receber num final de semana.

2


	4. Noticias de Casa

Capitulo quatro: Noticias de Casa

Severo abriu a carta e começou a ler, sempre soube que a mãe ficou mais feliz com Edward.

_Severo,_

_Logo você vai ter alguém como companhia nas férias, você vai ter um irmão. E eu queria dar essa noticia o quanto antes, porque você é o meu menino. Edward ficou feliz quando soube da gravidez, ele vive me paparicando, como se eu tivesse três anos de idade, mas ate que eu gosto._

_Severo como anda as coisas ai em Hogwarts, desculpe se não te mandei uma carta antes, mas é porque eu e seu padrasto estamos ocupado com o trabalho e eu estou ensinando Edward a fazer poções, você acreditaria se eu dissesse que ele tem o dom também? Estou achando que ele é um bruxo também._

_Me mande noticias filho, mamãe tem saudades de você._

_Eilen Ghunts_

Severo sorriu, ele ia ter um irmão, ia adorar cuidar dele como cuida de Remo. Percebeu que tinha outro pergaminho.

_Severo_

_Eu não sei o que dizer a você, mas eu estou muito feliz com a sua mãe, ela tem um jeito que me fascina, que me faz querer viver sempre. Quando ela me disse que estava grávida, meu coração deu pulo, eu sempre quis ser pai, sempre quis passar os ensinamentos aos outros e agora esse sonho se tornou realidade, se tornou algo único._

_Garoto se eu não amasse sua mãe como amo, o mundo seria louco! Estou tão feliz que vivo paparicando ela, adoro as caretas que só ela e você sabem fazer. Eu queria que você me deixasse ser seu pai também, queria que você aceitasse o meu nome, mais eu não conheço a lei bruxa direito, Eilen não soube me responder quando sugeri isso. Mas garanto que não vou forçar você aceitar algo que você não queira, só quero o seu próprio bem._

_Soube que ficou na grifinoria como a filha da nossa vizinha, prometa que não vai se meter em encrencas? Prometa também que não vai se aliar para o lado errado?_

_Edward Ghunts_

_PS: eu considero você como meu filho mais velho, por favor, não faça nada que magoe as pessoas que te ama e quer seu bem, com todo carinho de seu padrasto._

Quando terminou de ler olhou para os amigos que estavam ali se divertindo, Lilian foi a primeira perguntar:

-Sua mãe esta bem?

-Sim, vou ter um irmão. –respondeu sorrindo.

-Quem bom, e a outra carta? –perguntou Remo sentando no chão ao lado de Severo.

-Do meu padrasto, ele quer dar o nome dele pra mim também, mais eu não sei se aceito. Sabe antes de vir para Hogwarts, ele me fez muito feliz como nunca fui. E eu não sei o que fazer a esse respeito, não sei o que pensar, só sei que amo ele como amo minha mãe, gosto dele como meu pai. –respondeu sendo sincero.

-Apenas faça o que seu coração mandar. Sempre é bom ter um pai e uma mãe por perto. –respondeu Remo um pouco chateado.

-Aconteceu algo? –perguntou Severo notando como o amigo ficou tenso.

-Sim, meu irmão morreu quando eu tinha dois anos de idade. Meu irmão gêmeo morreu de câncer de dragão com dois anos! Eu sempre me senti sozinho depois dessa, foi por isso que me descuidei quando fiz oito anos, quando a minha vida virou uma verdadeira desgraça, eu nunca mais fui o mesmo depois que Rômulo morreu. –respondeu deixando que as lagrimas caíssem.

Assustado com a historia do amigo o abraçou para que ele ficasse calmo. Lilian se juntou também ao abraço, aquela era a historia mais triste que já ouviu. Ficaram ali conversando sobre as famílias a vida.

No outro lado dos jardins Tiago e Sirius estavam conversando e reclamando do trio.

-Olha como ele trata os amigos dele. Parece que os conhecem há mais tempo! –disse Sirius.

-Odeio Snape! –exclamou Tiago.

-Tiago, o Severo é um ótimo garoto. Ele trata Lupin como a um irmão, e você sabe que a Lilian é a namorada dele agora. –disse Frank que tinha chegado ali.

-Ele não devia namorar isso sim! –disse Tiago chateado.

-Só porque a mãe dele é da sonserina ou porque você não gosta dele? –perguntou Frank.

-Tanto faz, ele é muito feio pra essa coisas. –disse e olhou para o trio que estavam rindo do outro lado.

-Isso tudo é CIÚMES!-disse Frank rindo de Tiago.

Tiago sabia que Frank tinha acertado em cheio, senti ciúmes de Snape por ter uma garota ao seu lado. Remo por outro lado tinha montes de cicatrizes no rosto que ninguém sabia de onde ou como ele se machucava desse jeito.

-Sabe eu adoraria voltar para dentro do castelo, então podemos tentar jogar um xadrez ou ir terminar os deveres que precisam entregar amanha. –dizia Remo que levantava do chão.

-Pensando bem vamos terminar os deveres e depois jogaremos xadrez. –respondeu Severo ajudando Lilian se levantar e de mãos dadas voltaram para a Torre da Grifinoria de onde só saiu na hora do jantar.


	5. Tiago Potter em apuros

Capitulo cinco: Tiago Potter em apuros

Naquela noite tudo ocorreu bem no Salão Principal. Dumbledore anunciou a festa do dia das bruxas que estava chegando. Setembro voava e logo estavam no mês de outubro tendo muitas aulas e novas matérias foram ensinadas e aprendidas. Aquele ano parecia que voava, Severo olhava o quanto o calendário andava rápido. E percebia o quanto amava Lilian também, não iria deixar que Tiago Potter tentasse fazer com que Lilian desistisse dele tão fácil assim.

Não sabia o que estava acontecendo quando acordou com um grito na cama ao lado, levantou num pulo e viu Frank todo machucado, mas o que mais chamou sua atenção foi o modo como ele foi ferido, ninguém sabia lançar aquele feitiço na torre da Grifinoria, aquilo era coisa de setimanistas e no entanto não tinha ninguém suspeito ali no momento.

Logo a diretora da casa foi chamada e o monitor também foi chamado, para que pudesse ajudar a levar o menino para a enfermaria onde poderia descobrir como tinha se ferido. Aquela noite tinha sido muito estranha, Severo olhou para cada um do dormitório, sabia que Remo jamais faria algo assim, viu que Tiago estava pálido demais.

-Afinal o que aconteceu aqui? –perguntou a diretora da casa.

-Não sabemos, acordamos com o grito. –respondeu Sirius.

-Professora, tenho idéia de quem pode ter feito isso ao Sr. Longbottom. Só alguém que sinta um ódio profundo pelo garoto saberia fazer esse feitiço funcionar. –respondeu Severo.

-E você saberia nos dizer que feitiço é esse? –perguntou a professora desconfiada do garoto.

-Eu não sou culpado disso, mas minha mãe me contou que existe feitiços que nenhuma criança de onze saberia lançá-lo. Jamais machucaria alguém que confia em Dumbledore, o nome do feitiço é _Cruciatus Mentus_, ela faz com que o outro perca o controle de si mesmo sozinho. Longbottom não lançaria esse feitiço em si. Creio que só ele pode responder quem lançou isso. –respondeu

-E sabe me dizer se isso tem cura? –perguntou a professora.

-Sim, benzoar e ditanmo tudo misturado com murtisco, deve fazer isso o quanto antes, antes que Longbottom perca muito sangue. –respondeu sentando em sua cama.

-Muito obrigado Sr. Snape e espero que não tenha sido você quem lançou esse feitiço no pobre garoto...

-Professora Severo não lançou esse feitiço, eu acordei primeiro e vi ele deitado na cama ainda e dormindo, só quando Frank gritou que ele levantou num pulo. –interrompeu Remo.

-Muito bem vamos ver se Longbottom se lembra de quem lançou o feitiço. –respondeu a professora indo na enfermaria ver o menino.

Severo abaixou a cabeça triste, parecia que ninguém acreditava nele. Desceu para o salão comunal sozinho, queria ficar sozinho nessas horas. Remo tinha visto como o amigo tinha ficado triste quando a professora desconfiou dele, não queria que o amigo cometesse uma loucura assim. Remo ficou com ele ate o diretor aparecer dizendo que Frank disse quem era o culpado. Logo Severo ficou sossegado por saber que não tinha sido declarado como culpado perante a escola toda.

Escreveu uma carta para a mãe informando que quase foi taxado de culpado, mas que sentia tanta falta dela. Sentia tanta falta de casa que queria ir embora dali o mais rápido possível, queria ficar com a mãe ate que tudo voltasse ao normal, pois não achava que fosse sobreviver com aquelas suspeitas dos professores e colegas de classe. Remo e Lílian sempre ficavam juntos com o moreno antes que ele realmente cometesse uma loucura insana. Os dois sabia que Severo não gostava que desconfiasse dele, pois ele era um menino bom e seguia as regras impostas na escola, nunca atacava ninguém.

Tiago e Sirius que eram amigos desde que foram selecionados para a casa grifinoria que nunca se desgrudava, os dois meninos estavam planejando desmascarar e esculachar o moreno feio. Frank que certa vez falou com Remo, sabia que o castanho era lobisomem, mas nunca contou pra ninguém, pois Dumbledore advertiu ele se ele espalhasse para Hogwarts que Lupin era lobisomem.

No dia seguinte Remo e Severo foram os primeiros a se levantar da cama e a perceber que não tinha mais ninguém no dormitório, os dois se assustaram e olharam para o relógio e constataram que ainda era muito cedo para as aulas, Remo esperava que nenhum desses três garotos estivessem aprontando para cima de seu amigo de novo, pois não perdoaria eles.

Uma vez, Tiago, Sirius e Frank tinham aprontado para cima de Severo, tentando fazer com que o outro lhe enfrentasse, mas Remo tinha salvado Severo da briga apenas lhe alertando que estavam atrasados para ir na biblioteca. Quando Severo soube o que os três garotos queriam fazer com ele, ele alertou o diretor da palhaçada de Tiago, Sirius e Frank. Os três garotos receberam detenção por isso e uma advertência, se aquilo voltasse a acontecer o diretor ia punir os três por dois meses inteiros.

Quando saíram do dormitório viu que os três garotos estavam no salão comunal conversando animadamente com uma garota. Severo quando viu que se tratava de sua namorada ficou com raiva de Tiago.

-Vocês deviam deixara a namorada dos outros em paz! –disse Severo.

-Sev... deixa esses bobos pra lá e vamos tomar café da manha. –disse Lílian agarrando a mão do namorado e saindo do salão comunal junto com ele e Remo.

-Eu odeio o jeito que eles me tratam, eu não sei o que eu fiz pra merecer isso. –disse Severo de repente.

-Apenas nasceu seboso. –respondeu Tiago atrás de si.

-Seboso é você garoto. –disse Lílian irritada com o outro.

-Você não quis dizer isso Lily! –exclamou Potter indignado com aquilo.

-Não me chame de Lily, Potter, e é Evans pra você! –respondeu a ruiva ficando mais irritada ainda.

-Mas Lily, esse seu namorado é seboso! –disse rindo.

-Sr. Potter devo alertar que ainda esta em advertência, é melhor você se cuidar garoto se não quiser levar mais uma advertência, vou lembra-lo que se receber três advertência é capaz de você ser expulso do colégio por isso. –disse Minerva que estava passando pelo mesmo caminho que eles.

Severo sabia da primeira advertência que Tiago tinha recebido do diretor e sabia sobre aquilo, pois estava no regulamento da escola, antes de entrarem para Hogwarts. Tiago abaixou a cabeça depois de ouvir aquilo, o menino esperava que aquilo nunca fosse verdade, pois não queria deixar de ser bruxo se não aprendesse tudo.

Mais a frente viram um menino com malas e recebendo um sermão do pai e diretor, mas o menino nem ligava pois estava quieto e vendo o pai e o diretor discutir com muitos afinco, o menino era da sonserina.

-Quem será esse garoto? –perguntou Severo para a namorada e o amigo Remo.

-Não sei, mas boa coisa não deve ser! –respondeu Remo assustado com a discussão.

-Você devia controlar seu filho por atacar um aluno indefeso... –gritava Dumbledore para o homem em sua frente.

-Meu filho só esta fazendo um bem para a comunidade bruxa. –respondeu o outro firme.

-Isso não é verdade! –gritava Dumbledore de volta.

Severo, Remo e Lílian se assustaram com aquela briga, perceberam que o corredor estava lotando de aluno e professores. Severo na hora percebeu o que estava acontecendo ali.

-Aquele garoto atacou Frank, mas como foi que ele conseguiu entrar na torre? –perguntou Severo um pouco assustado e chocado.

-Ouvi dizer que ele é do sétimo ano. Talvez ele tenha usado o feitiço do império no quadro da mulher gorda. –respondeu Remo refletindo.

Severo viu que Tiago estava perto do outro e se assustou com a petulância dele de querer ir tirar satisfação com os outros, só esperava que o menino não abusasse da sorte, mas sabia que era tarde de mais pra isso, pois viu o menino da sonserina olhar para Tiago zombador. Lilian agarrou a manga da camisa do namorado alertando-o para o perigo, mas Severo foi mais rápido que o sonserino, pois sabia qual era a intenção do outro. Ele ia lançar o feitço que tinha lançado em Frank no Potter, assim que o feitiço estava prestes a certar Tiago, Severo jogou um feitiço de proteção máxima, protegendo não somente Tiago mais todos os que estavam a volta dele. O feitiço voltou para o feiticeiro ferindo ele próprio, aquilo fez com que Dumbledore e o homem parassem de discutir e ver o menino sangrar ate a morte, pois aquilo não tinha como parar se não tivesse benzoar e ditamno ali com mortisco.

Dumbledore procurou pelo defensor de Tiago e viu somente Severo de varinha erguida, sorriu para o moreno, pois sabia que o menino Snape era muito inteligente para deixar que outros alunos machuquem outras crianças menores. Sabia que Severo ainda não gostava de Potter, Black e Longbotton, mas aquilo era um grande passo para que no futuro eles sigam juntos.

Tiago olhou para tras pra saber quem tinha lhe protegido e se assustou quando viu que se tratava de Severo Snape em pessoa, jamais imaginou que Snape fosse lhe proteger depois de tanto fazer com que Lílian não namorasse mais ele, sabia que devia um pedido de desculpas, também sabia que devia tentar ser amigo dele, pois ele estava devendo um divida de vida para o outro. Naquele momento Tiago pensou, realmente devia parar de tentar separar Lilian dele, pois o garoto era muito inteligente e protetor.

-Obrigado por me defender. –disse quando chegou perto dele.

-Isso, não foi por você, foi por Lilian, pois não sou assassino e também por que eu sou o único que conhece essa maldição e sua cura, foi minha mãe que descobriu a cura para essa maldição. –respondeu e voltou a olhar para o homem que estava no chão tentando parar o sangramento do filho com um feitiço de cura, mas ele sabia que aquilo não ia parar nunca.

O garoto no chão já estava morto, quando conseguiu fechar as feridas, Dumbledore não estava chocado, pois foi o garoto que tinha tentado matar um outro garoto, graças a Severo que Frank estava bem e na enfermaria se cuidando melhor.

-Sua mãe deve ter te ensinado muitas poções então. –disse Tiago tentando puxar assunto com o outro.

-Sim, aprendi muito com ela, fiz descobertas com ela também. –respondeu Severo sorrindo.

-Podemos tentar ser amigos? –perguntou Tiago.

Severo se assustou com aquela iniciativa, pois não esperava que o outro fosse querer a sua amizade logo no começo.

-Vou ver no seu caso, se comporte Potter. –disse Severo sorrindo e entrando no grande salão acompanhado de Lilian, pois estava com muita fome.

**Desculpem o atraso para postar... pois estava procurando onde tinha colocado essa fic, e porque o meu pc é novo, então tive que tomar um certo cuidado com esse novo word antes que eu perdesse tudo por aqui...**

**Quero reviews**

**abraços**


	6. um novo começo

Capitulo seis: Um novo começo

Depois daquele ataque em pleno corredor do salão principal de Hogwarts, os três amigos Severo, Remo e Lilian tinha entrado no salão onde queriam fazer uma refeição leve, pois não achava que fossem conseguir comer muita coisa depois de ter presenciado uma morte dolorosa ali. Os meninos apenas tentaram tranquilizar Lilian, pois a garota não era fã de mortes, ela na verdade odiava ver essas coisas. Severo ficou o tempo todo ao lado da namorada, tentando tranquilizá-la.

Depois de um tempo o professor Dumbledore apareceu na frente de todas as mesas e anunciou:

-As aulas foram suspensas. Todos os alunos de Grifinoria, Lufa-Lufa, e Corvinal podem se dirigir para as suas acomodações. Os alunos da Sonserina mantenham em seus lugares, pois os aurores examinaram vocês!

Com aquilo dito os aurores apareceram e cercaram a mesa da Sonserina antes que alguém escapasse, os outros alunos foram dispersando para suas casas. Severo andou de mãos dadas com Lilian, pois não queria se perder dela. Remo acabou sendo agarrado por Tiago, pois estavam sendo empurrados. Todos estavam querendo sair de perto dos Sonserinos. Assim que os alunos já estavam bem longe do salão eles ouviram os gritos dos alunos Sonserinos.

Assim que Severo e Lilian atravessaram a porta do salão comunal da Grifinoria, os dois ficaram juntos sentados perto da janela. Logo Remo estava ali ao lado deles. Tiago logo se juntou a eles, ele queria saber como foi que Snape soube que o menino sonserino ia ataca-lo.

-Como soube que o menino ia me atacar? –perguntou antes que a coragem lhe faltasse.

-Simplesmente percebo essas coisas, mamãe disse que eu tenho reflexos fortes. –respondeu sem muito animo só queria ficar sozinho com Lilian.

Sirius logo se juntou a Tiago, mas percebeu o que o amigo estava com uma cara estranha.

-O que aconteceu? –perguntou ao amigo.

-Nada, só queria entender o que eu fiz pra ser ameaçado de morte por aquele garoto. –disse Tiago sem muito animo.

-Ouvi dizer que a maioria dos alunos do sétimo, sexto e quinto ano foi mandado para Azkaban, pois já possuíam a marca negra, foi horrível ver eles serem amarrados. Só espero que meu irmão quando entrar não seja tão tapado. –resmungou Sirius.

-Quantas pessoas da sonserina foi presa? –perguntou Tiago assustado com aquela revelação.

-É melhor você ver amanha na mesa deles. –respondeu Sirius.

Severo e Lilian não conseguiam acreditar naquilo, muitas crianças estavam sendo presas por possuir a marca negra, aquilo realmente era um caso muito sério. Severo abraçou Lilian protetoramente, ele não queria que nada acontecesse com ela ou nunca se perdoaria.

Remo tremia em seu canto, ele só confiava em Severo e ver o outro abraçando a namorada dele, dava uma impressão de paz, de repente sentiu o lobo interno reagindo aquilo, mas não conseguia acreditar, ele não queria roubar o namorado de Lilian.

-Snape podemos ser amigos agora? –perguntou Tiago de repente.

-Quê? –perguntou o garoto assustado com a pergunta repentina do outro.

-Bem você me salvou e como retribuição eu lhe ofereço minha amizade. –respondeu estendendo a mão ao outro.

Snape não sabia o que fazer naquele momento, mas olhou para o amigo que estava sentado no canto dele e percebeu que o outro não estava bem, mas percebeu a tristeza do outro, ele não contaria para ninguém que o primeiro amigo que fez no trem era um lobisomem. Tiago Potter ainda estava com a mão estendida esperando ser aceito como um novo amigo, mas Severo não pensava daquele modo.

-Não pense que vou aceitar você por completo Potter! Lilian poderia ir dormir um pouco, você esta com uma cara abatida. Remo venha preciso falar com você. –pediu carinhosamente para a garota ao seu lado.

Lilian sorriu com o pedido do namorado, no fundo sabia que o garoto na qual namora era daquele jeito, preocupado, mas também ficou preocupada ao olhar para o outro amigo que estava sentado ao seu lado, percebia que ele estava com um olhar distante, queria saber o que tinha acontecido com ele, mas já desconfiava era por causa de Potter.

-Esta bem. –disse Lilian se levantando e se dirigindo para a sala comunal feminina.

-O que quer falar comigo? –perguntou Remo tenso, ele não queria ficar sozinho com Severo, tinha medo do que o lobo lhe aprontaria para cima do único amigo que tinha.

Os dois resolveram dar uma volta pelo lago, Remo andava distante e um pouco afastado do amigo. Severo percebeu que o amigo andava um tanto distante, queria saber o que aconteceu com ele.

-Algo errado? –perguntou

-Não esta tudo bem não se preocupe…

-É melhor você falar. –interrompeu Severo bravo.

-Só não quero perder a sua amizade. –gritou Remo magoado e assustado.

-Hein! Eu não vou trocar a sua amizade pela a do Potter…

-Não é disso que eu estou falando e sim da minha condição, você sabe que o lobo escolhe um parceiro de vida não sabe? –perguntou o garoto se sentando no chão onde se encolheu e escondeu o rosto.

-Não pode estar falando sério, o lobo me escolheu não foi? –perguntou se sentando ao lado do outro.

-Eu não sei só senti algo estranho no meu peito. –respondeu e encarou o lago negro.

Remo começou a chorar, ele não entendia o que acontecia em seu peito e tinha certo medo de descobrir o que era, na verdade tinha medo de perder a amizade de Severo se fosse ele que o lobo tivesse escolhido. Severo por outro lado estava triste ele não queria magoar o amigo lhe rejeitando, ele namorava Lilian e a amava muito, mas também amava muito a amizade de Remo e não queria perder nenhum dos dois.

-Posso te beijar pra ter certeza de que não é você? –perguntou Remo ao se lembrar de algo que tinha lido na infância, precisamente na época quando foi mordido por Greyback.

Remo tinha lido que precisava beijar o seu escolhido pra ter certeza, mas agora sabia que Severo nunca lhe beijaria, sabia que o amigo era muito fiel a Lilian.

-Esta bem. –respondeu Severo.

Remo se assustou com a resposta, mas foi em frente. Se aproximou do rosto de Severo e deu um beijo rápido em seus lábios e se afastou. Severo olhou para o outro sem entender se aquilo já resolvia o problema dele ou não, esperou que o outro lhe dissesse algo.

O garoto olhava o chão sem se mexer, quando sentiu a movimentação ao seu lado, olhou para o amigo e fez que não.

-Não sou eu? –perguntou com cuidado não queria ofender os sentimentos do amigo.

-Não. Não senti mais nada de estranho, então não sei se é ou não. –respondeu e voltou a esconder o rosto nos braços.

-Do jeito que você beijou com certeza não deu certo, tem certeza de que não quer tentar de novo? Você devia beijar direito, a não ser que você não saiba beijar alguém…

-Você é meu amigo, eu não quero perder a sua amizade beijando você do jeito que você esteja imaginando. –interrompeu Remo.

-Besteira! –respondeu e beijou os lábios de Remo com enorme cuidado, pois sinceramente não queria magoar os sentimentos dele.

Remo empurrou o outro pra longe assustado, mas não sentia nada no coração, não sentia nadinha, se levantou do chão e saiu correndo em direção ao castelo de onde não saiu mais. Severo ficou assustado com o empurrão que levou e viu Remo saindo correndo em direção ao castelo. Ele se perguntava se tinha magoado o outro. Resolveu que era melhor ir conversar com o outro antes que ele fizesse algo estranho.

/

Remo deitou na cama dele e ficou pensando no beijo que tinha recebido de Severo, sabia agora que não era ele o seu escolhido como parceiro de vida, mas mesmo assim estava magoado e assustado, ele queria saber por quem sentiu aquele aperto no peito antes. Logo Sirius entrou pela porta do banheiro de onde saiu do banho, estava somente com a toalha enrolada na cintura, Remo sentiu de novo aquele aperto no peito e se assustou, ele não conhecia muito bem Sirius Black e sinceramente não sabia se podia confiar no outro.

Severo entrou e sentou ao lado de Remo, mas percebeu que o outro ficava olhando para tudo o que Black fazia, sorriu entendia o que estava acontecendo.

-É ele não é? –sussurrou no ouvido do outro.

Remo confirmou com a cabeça, não estava confiante na própria voz.

-Tenho medo. –sussurrou de volta.

-Porque? –perguntou Severo sem entender.

-Ele não sabe da minha condição. –respondeu e deitou na cama onde escondeu o rosto.

Severo entendeu, ele sabia que o outro não queria sofrer de amor, mas sabia que o outro merecia ter todo o amor possível no mundo, ele já tinha sofrido demais.

-O que tanto vocês sussurram ai? Perguntou Sirius.

-Não é da sua conta! –gritou Remo e empurrou Severo de sua cama e puxou as cortinas do dossel e ficou lá dentro no seu mundo onde podia chorar sozinho.

-Presta atenção Black, se você o magoar uma vez que seja, pode ter certeza de que eu caçarei onde quer que esteja. –disse Severo bravo.

-Mas o que eu fiz? –perguntou o outro sem entender.

Severo deixou Black sem resposta e foi para o banho de onde pretendia esfriar um pouco a cabeça e pensar no que tinha acontecido, ele não sabia se contaria aquilo para Lilian, duvidava se a garota entenderia o que tinha se passado com os dois.

Black olhou para o dossel fechado de Remo sem entender, ele queria ser amigo do menino, mas ele era distante, não confiava em ninguém só em Severo Snape. Ele queria saber o que os dois tanto cochichava.

**Até breve…**


	7. Anos Depois

Capitulo sete: anos depois

Anos se passaram as crianças que antes estavam confusas com tantas coisas acontecendo de repente, agora se tornaram alunos do quinto ano. Remus e Lilian tinham se tornado monitores, pois Severus tinha renunciado a ser monitor, já tinha trabalho suficiente para querer ter um cargo como esse também. Tiago e Sirius jogavam firmemente no time da grifinoria como sempre foram, mas com uma diferença, Tiago se tornou capitão do time, já que o antigo capitão tinha se formado no ano anterior. Desde primeiro ano que Remus tinha encontrado seu parceiro de vida, mas Sirius tinha descoberto e tinha ficado longe do outro.

Severus percebia a tristeza de seu amigo quando eles estavam na mesa do jantar, ele lembrava bem de ter advertido Black naquela época em que Remus tinha descoberto que o lobo interno tinha escolhido ele como parceiro de vida, não estava gostando de ver Remus todo dia abatido por Black. Olhou para Lilian que estava sentada a sua frente conversando com umas amigas, cinco anos namorando com ela e nenhuma briga tinha acontecido, Severus conhecia bem Lilian e sempre respeitava as decisões dela. Tiago Potter já nem ficava babando pela Lilian sabendo que ela já tinha um dono de seu coração, tinha aprendido a respeitar os desejos do amigo.

Frustrado Severus se levantou e pediu que Remus viesse com ele por um instante. Queria consolar a tristeza do amigo um pouco, já estava cansado de ver a cara abatida de seu amigo. Sirius viu que o outro se levantava mais pálido ainda, parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento e foi o que aconteceu. Severus pegou o amigo no colo e lançou um olhar furioso a Sirius.

-Não me sigam! –disse para Tiago e Sirius. – Lilian me acompanhe. –pediu amavelmente para a namorada.

-Com licença meninas. –despediu Lilian.

Severus ajeitou Remus em seu colo e se distanciava do salão principal, não estava querendo fazer um escândalo, queria que o amigo se recuperasse. Lilian percebeu o rosto pálido de Remus. Assim que os dois entraram na sala precisa que eles descobriram faz três anos, era ali que os dois se escondiam quando queria falar da condição de Remus, já que o outro ainda não tinha contado para ninguém sobre a sua condição lupina.

A sala se transformou num dormitório, ali Severus depositou Remus com cuidado na cama. Realmente estava preocupado com a saúde do amigo. Lilian pensou numa vasilha com agua morna com um pano, e começou a passar na testa do amigo preocupada.

-O que vamos fazer se ele continuar assim? –perguntou Lilian olhando o amado.

-Eu realmente vou matar Black por estar ignorando os sentimentos de Remus, ele não merece sofrer desse jeito. –respondeu Severus bravo, estava querendo realmente gritar e bater no estupido do Black (n/a às vezes Sirius é realmente tapado e estupido me refiro ao fato do ator que interpretou Sirius no cinema ser um pouco rude e tapado…).

-O que ele fez? –perguntou Lilian sem entender.

-Eu sei que devia contar isso há muito tempo, mas eu não queria magoar os sentimentos de meu amigo. Quando a gente estava no primeiro ano à gente se beijou, pois ele disse que queria saber se eu era ou não o parceiro de vida dele, mas não sou eu, é o maldito do Black, é por isso que o tapado anda evitando Remus, ele não quer saber disso. –respondeu Severus de cabeça baixa não tinha coragem o suficiente para encarar Lilian naquele momento.

-Não precisa ficar assim, eu li sobre lobisomens, mas sinceramente deviam ter confiado em mim, eu te perdoo. –disse Lilian beijando a testa do amado.

-Obrigado, prometo que não esconderei mais as coisas. –prometeu Severus, vendo como o amigo acordava.

-Onde estou? –perguntou rouco.

-Na sala precisa. Esta se sentindo bem? –perguntou Severus entregando uma poção calmante.

-Eu não sei, eu desmaiei não foi? –perguntou Remus se sentando na cama.

-Sim. –respondeu Lilian sem entender o motivo da pergunta.

-Estou perdendo a minha magia, quando a perder por completo já não terá razão para vir estudar aqui, não poderei recupera-la…

-Certo agora eu simplesmente vou matar Black! –reclamou Severus, ele estava furioso com aquilo.

-Por mim tudo bem, eu realmente queria que ele não fosse o meu parceiro de vida, mas é totalmente inútil me lamentar agora. –respondeu Remus caindo no ombro do amigo.

-Daremos um jeito de você não perder sua magia assim de repente. Mas como você sabe dessas coisas? –perguntou Severus deixando que o amigo apoiasse em seu ombro.

-Um homem lobo sempre sabe o que acontece em sua vida, quando ele descobriu que ele é meu parceiro de vida ele simplesmente me ignorou e começou a me evitar, isso fez que o lobo interno se machucasse, é por isso que nas noites de lua cheia eu volto mais machucado do costume, ele esta irritado. –disse Remus com lentidão, sentia que ia desmaiar de novo.

-Ei não desmaie. Não quero te perder. –respondeu Severus segurando o amigo, mas já era tarde.

Remus tinha novamente desmaiado, olhou para Lilian e decidiu que estava na hora de levar o amigo para a enfermaria, ali eles tinha certeza de que Pomfrey cuidaria dele melhor que eles. Os dois saíram da sala e foram direto para a enfermaria. Pomfrey ficou assustada ao ver que Severus carregava Remus, pediu que colocasse o menino numa das macas.

-O que aconteceu com ele? –perguntou começando a examina-lo.

-Ele esta perdendo a magia. –respondeu Severus sem nem pensar, sabia que uma medica tinha o direito de saber o que realmente estava acontecendo com seus pacientes.

-Perdendo magia como assim? –perguntou sem entender e olhava para os dois alunos que estavam ali acompanhando Remus.

-A senhora sabe que ele é um homem lobo certo? Deve entender bem o que esta acontecendo com ele nesse exato momento…

-O escolhido o rejeitou não é assim? –perguntou Pomfrey.

-Sim, poderia cuidar dele enquanto eu vou lá surrar aquele idiota, ele merece afinal de contas, Remus é meu único amigo nesse momento. Lilian fique aqui. –respondeu e saiu da enfermaria.

Assim que saiu da enfermaria ficou um pouco encostado na parede, realmente estava na hora de colocar algum juízo na cabeça de Black, com Remus tinha aprendido muitas coisas referente ao fato de ser um homem lobo, uma criatura magica. Viu Tiago Potter surgir no corredor da enfermaria e ficou irritado ao ver que Black estava junto com ele.

-Não disse para não vier atrás de mim. –disse furioso.

-Espere Remus também é meu amigo. Preocupo-me com ele. –respondeu Tiago preocupado de verdade.

-Eu avisei Black, se machucasse Remus uma vez, você ia se vir comigo! –disse Severus olhando furioso para o moreno de olhos cinzas que olhava sem entender para Severus

-O que foi que eu fiz? –perguntou sem entender realmente.

-Você o rejeitou. Ele esta perdendo a magia por causa dessa rejeição…

-Não sou obrigado a amar ninguém! –interrompeu furioso.

Severus furioso deu um murro no rosto de Black. Tiago olhava tudo sem entender.

-Meu amigo é muito precioso pra mim, não vou deixar que você o mate aos poucos! Sinceramente seu tapado você devia tentar entender sobre o sangue dele. –disse e entrou de novo na enfermaria.

-O que ele quis dizer com isso? –perguntou Sirius segurando a boca machucada, percebia que saia sangue.

-As noites de lua cheia, no dia seguinte Remus sempre aparece mais machucado e abatido. Ele é um lobisomem. –respondeu Tiago e entrou na enfermaria, realmente estava preocupado com o amigo.

Sirius olhou para a porta por onde Tiago tinha acabado de entrar, ele sabia que não merecia, ainda não entendia por que tinha que ser ele? Saiu correndo para longe daquele lugar, não estava interessado naquilo, não estava interessado naquele amor lupino, e também não estava interessado no menino em questão, ele repudiava aquele tipo de amor, ele era apaixonado por uma garota e por incrível que parecesse era uma das amigas de Lilian.

\-0\-0\-0\-0\-0\-0\-0\-0\-0\-0000\-0\-\0-\0-\0

Severus olhou para quem tinha entrado e viu Tiago se aproximar. Remus estava deitado na cama sem poder se mover, já que tinha entrado completamente em coma induzido, ninguém sabia quando é que voltaria acordar novamente. Tiago se aproximou e beijou a testa de Remus com carinho.

-Eu não quero perder um ótimo amigo como você, se serve de consolo eu comecei a te amar no nosso terceiro ano, foi quando eu descobri que você tinha escolhido Sirius como seu parceiro de vida. Me sinto triste com isso, mas não posso fazer nada, eu respeito seus sentimentos. –disse no ouvido de Remus e se afastou.

Os três viram uma lagrima escapar dos olhos fechados de Remus. Lilian estava comovida com aquilo, ela nunca perdoaria Black por machucar seu amigo. Severus estava com vontade de realmente matar Black, mas sabia que não valia a pena. Tiago tinha chorado também, ele não gostava de homens, só gostava de Remus e por ele lutaria por seu amor, mas sabia que era tarde que o outro não ia conseguir sobreviver sem o seu amor correspondido de Black.

Dumbledore entrou apressado e encontrou Remus deitado na cama completamente apagado. Logo a porta voltou a abrir e viram um homem parecido com Remus entrar aflito, acompanhada de uma mulher jovem.

-O que aconteceu com meu filho? –perguntou a mulher olhando para os amigos de seu filho.

-Foi rejeitado, sua magia morre aos poucos. –respondeu Severus amavelmente.

-Como sabe essas coisas? –perguntou Gregorius pai de Remus.

-Olha eu sei que Remus é um lobisomem, e sei que eles tem seu parceiro de vida próprio, sei também que a rejeição faz que perca sua magia, não sou idiota aprendi muito com Remus. –respondeu Severus olhando como Remus ficava completamente imóvel apesar das vozes altas.

-Mas porque ele não acorda? –perguntou a mãe dele.

-Esta em coma induzido, não se sabe quando vai acordar. –respondeu Pomfrey.

-Quem foi o idiota que rejeitou meu filho? –perguntou Gregorius ficando furioso.

-Sirius Black. –respondeu Tiago, já não queria mais ser amigo dele.

-É claro que ele ia rejeitar meu filho. A mãe dele me contou que ele foi estuprado na sua festa de aniversario de nove anos, desde então repudia esse tipo de amor, ele não gosta desse lance de namorar garotos, os pais decidiram que ele ia se casar com uma menina de sangue puro depois desse incidente. –respondeu a mulher que agarrava o braço de Gregorius.

-A partir de hoje corto completamente minhas relações com essa família. Não vou dar motivos para meu filho sofrer mais ainda. –decidiu Gregorius.

Depois disso os pais de Remus resolveram deixar que a enfermeira cuidasse de seu filho. Severus decidiu que estava na hora de deixar que Pomfrey fizesse o serviço dela e foi embora junto com Lilian. Tiago continuou mais um pouco ali, assim que estava sozinho com Remus, decidiu que estava na hora de tentar fazer algo. Se aproximou da cama do amigo com cuidado, se inclinou e depositou um beijo terno nos lábios frios de Remus.

-Dê uma chance para que eu possa te amar e cuidar de você como se deve. –disse e foi embora com o coração partido sabia que era muito tarde pra lutar por aquilo.

**Nota:**

**Finalmente mais um capitulo no ar pra quem achou que eu tinha abandonado a fic... prometo que não demorarei no próximo capitulo… agora as ideias finalmente se encaixaram aqui dentro e já é hora de expor por ai! :D**

**Então o que sera que vai acontecer no próximo capitulo? Será que Remus vai acordar e receber o amor de Tiago Potter, e mais importante será que o lobo interno vai conseguir enxergar Tiago como o parceiro ideal?**

**Te vejo nos comentários ok?**

**Então até a próxima.**


	8. Mistérios a parte

**Um aviso ante da grande leitura...**

**Tem 889 leitores só nessa fic e somente quinze comentários... estou decepcionado com as damas de hoje dia... como eu queria que os tempos antigos voltassem! ´acho que é só isso...**

Capitulo oito: Mistérios a parte

Quando Tiago saiu da enfermaria, na porta decidiu se encostar na parede um pouco, as lagrimas de dor escorria solta pelos olhos, tirou o óculos e limpou o rosto com um deixe de raiva, sabia que precisava se controlar, não queria fazer uma loucura, mas precisava dar uma bela surra em Black por ter machucado os sentimentos de Remus.

Andou para a torre onde sabia que encontraria ele deitado em sua cama dormindo como se não tivesse acontecido nada de importante com Remus, sabia que era muito tarde para contar com o amor de Remus, mas queria tentar curar as feridas que Black deixou pelo caminho. Assim que entrou na torre, Severus segurou Potter pelos ombros antes que ele realmente fizesse uma burrice.

-Não vale a pena se meter em problemas. –disse apertando os ombros de Tiago para que ele se acalmasse.

-Não posso! Ele merece levar uma surra por machucar Remus…

-Antes de tudo preciso conversar com você sobre um assunto, me siga. –interrompeu Severus puxando o amigo para fora da torre

-Pra onde esta me levando? –perguntou Tiago, ele não queria ter saído da torre de novo.

-Estamos indo para uma sala secreta que eu encontrei há três anos atrás, acredito que vamos ficar confortáveis a sós, temos muito que conversar. –respondeu chegando ao sétimo andar com uma rapidez alarmante.

Tiago viu Severus parado em uma parede, deu um passo para trás quando uma porta surgiu. Os dois entraram correndo quando ouviram os passos dos sapatos de Filch. Tiago olhou a sala toda maravilhado com o que via. Era uma espécie de quarto, ali tinha duas camas de solteiro, uma lareira onde o fogo crepitava. Um sofá grande onde os meninos se sentaram.

-O que sabe sobre lobisomens? –perguntou Severus direto ao assunto.

-Não muito, mas sempre soube que Remus era um, mas eu nunca faltaria com respeito a ele, pois eu… eu não sei explicar isso, só sei que me apaixonei. –respondeu e abaixou a cabeça.

-Olha não é que eu esteja bravo. Quando soube que Black tinha rejeitado Remus, soube que ia dar nisso. Para que Remus não perca sua magia ele precisa ganhar um beijo daquele que se apaixonou por ele. Você é o único que eu conheço…

Tiago se levantou e saiu correndo em direção da enfermaria, precisava ver o resultado daquele beijo que tinha depositado nos lábios dele. Severus corria atrás dele, protegendo suas costas, não queria que Filch os pegassem fora da cama. Tiago escancarou a porta dupla da enfermaria e correu ate a cama de Remus. Severus se juntou a Tiago, Remus apertou a mão de Tiago, sua magia reconhecia seu novo parceiro, mas ainda era difícil.

-Há quanto tempo esta acordado? –perguntou Severus.

-Desde depois do beijo, ou seria depois daquelas palavras… _Dê uma chance para que eu possa te amar e cuidar de você como se deve. _–respondeu e pegou o copo de agua que Tiago lhe oferecia e viu a vermelhidão que o outro se punha.

-Fui eu quem disse. –resolveu ser sincero.

-Mas o que esta acontecendo aqui, vocês dois deveriam estar na torre dormindo… -parou de falar assim que viu Remus acordado e tomando agua, resolveu verificar como ele estava.

Remus sorriu quando Pomfrey parou de reclamar com os amigos e começar a examina-lo, sabia que estava diferente, só não sabia o que fazer ou o que explicar, ou seja, ele não sabia o que realmente tinha acontecido, olhou Tiago e viu que ele ainda continuava vermelho e de cabeça baixa, seu lobo interno percebeu o cheiro de quem queria chorar, percebeu que via completamente diferente a Tiago, já não via mais o menino brincalhão que era, se não um menino amadurecido e pronto para amar.

-Sua magia esta bem, completamente intacta. Agora pode explicar o que esta acontecendo? –perguntou Pomfrey após terminar de examinar Remus.

-Tiago deu um beijo milagroso. –respondeu Severus, vendo como Tiago ficava mais vermelho.

-Oras, Remus não é nenhuma bela adormecida ou branca de neve que precise de um beijo para faze-lo acordar…

-Mas foi isso mesmo que aconteceu, quando meus amigos saíram daqui eu ainda permaneci uns cinco minutos, tempo suficiente para deixar um beijo nele. Eu sei que não tenho nenhum direito de fazer isso, mas era mais forte que eu. –respondeu Tiago encarando a janela, já não aguentava estar mais vermelho.

-Precisa me levar, antes que a minha magia se perca de novo. –disse Remus se sentando na cama.

-Levar aonde? –perguntou Tiago com medo, quando Remus apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Pra floresta, ali nos acasalaremos…

-Porque? –perguntou Tiago estranhando.

-Achei que tinha dito que soubesse sobre lobisomens. Remus esta dizendo que precisa se acasalar antes que ele mesmo deixe de ser bruxo, ou seja, ele não esta mais doido pelo Black. Lobisomens se acasalam com catorze anos, já temos quinze! Você tem que fazer isso, não quer salvar a vida dele? Então leve-o e só volte duas semanas depois. –respondeu Severus.

-Pra que tudo isso? –perguntou Tiago confuso, mas abraçava Remus.

-Eu sei que isso soaria precipitado, mas vocês precisam fazer um filho, para que a magia de Remus se fortaleça por completo e não deixe de existir. Só assim ele poderá ter paz de espirito. –respondeu Severus.

-É, ele tem razão Tiago, me leve, antes que eu sofra novamente. –disse Remus enlaçando seus braços ao redor do pescoço do jogador.

Tiago nem pensou, mas pegou Remus no colo e foi em direção a saída, mas Pomfrey os parou na porta e levou eles para um caminho completamente diferente, assim eles não seriam pegos pelo Filch, no caminho encontraram a porta do torre de gryffindor, ali Severus foi rápido e fez uma pequena bagagem para Tiago e Remus, com algumas roupas e alguns livros para Remus, já que o outro adorava ler. Voltou para o grupo e voltaram a descer aquelas escadas. Remus beijava o pescoço de Tiago provocando-o, pois o lobo estava excitado já. Ate que saíram numa passagem íngreme e viram um túnel escuro, com a varinha Tiago iluminou o local e percebeu que estava numa espécie de caverna, na qual ele não sabia onde era a saída.

-Continue seguindo reto e vai encontrar arvores a sua frente. Remus ajudará você a não se perder, ele conhece toda a floresta proibida. –disse Pomfrey.

-Eu desejo no fundo de meu coração boa sorte no seu casamento. –disse Severus se despedindo deles.

-E se nessas duas semanas Remus não estiver… -não conseguiu terminar a frase, estava completamente assustado com tudo aquilo acontecendo de repente.

-Não seja ridículo, Remus é um lobisomem fértil, com certeza estará gravido no dia seguinte. –respondeu Pomfrey. –Agora vão.

Tiago entendeu e continuou a andar naquela passagem estranha, só sabia que nunca mais queria andar num lugar como aquele, por Merlin eles estavam no quinto ano e duas semanas antes de começar Dezembro. Remus sorriu e segurou a varinha acesa para que Tiago andasse com cuidado, não queria que o outro caísse, tinha ate parado de beijar o pescoço dele.

-Sabe eu nunca imaginei que fosse fazer isso ainda sendo um estudante. –disse Tiago para matar o tempo, o silencio provocava-os.

-Já eu, tinha certeza de que algo assim aconteceria, mas também é uma surpresa pra mim ter que encarar isso agora. Promete que vai ficar comigo? –perguntou Remus se aconchegando mais no colo do outro, o frio já atingia eles.

-Eu disse a Severus que se eu pudesse ficaria com você ate o fim dos meus dias, pois eu me apaixonei por você, não por pena, mas por amor, olha eu nem sei mesmo quando foi que eu comecei a sentir essas coisas que eu sinto por você, é difícil explicar essas coisas, é a primeira vez que eu me apaixono de verdade. –respondeu e beijou a testa de Remus.

Mais a frente Tiago viu uma espécie de casa na arvore, ali estava iluminado pelos vagalumes que vagavam aquele lugar. Remus sorriu e pediu para ser colocado no chão. Tiago ajeitou a bolsa no ombro e seguiu Remus que subia uma escada que estavam pregadas no tronco da arvore, ele queria saber com o que estava lidando, nunca tinha visto aquilo, não que tenha entrado por completo da floresta, mas conhecia a entrada dela.

Aquela escada deu diretamente na entrada daquela cabana nas arvores. Tiago fechou a porta da cabana e olhou ao redor e percebeu que tinha uma cama rente ao chão, uma porta num canto onde ele viu Remus entrar, só podia supor que fosse uma espécie de banheiro, não sabia o que dizer daquele lugar, mas uma coisa ele tinha certeza, era o lugar mais magnifico que jamais viu em toda a sua vida.

-Você que construiu esse lugar? –perguntou Tiago falando um pouco mais alto para que Remus ouvisse.

-Sim, todos esses anos que eu passei em Hogwarts, em todas as luas cheias que passei, fiquei juntando madeiras e fui construindo essa casa, com um tempo aprendi a fazer um banheiro decente. Você esta preparado para ir em frente? –perguntou Remus ao lado de Tiago que encarava o vidro da janela daquela casa da arvore.

-Só estou nervoso, nunca nem sequer fiz isso…

-Isso é bom, sua magia é pura, isso mostra que estava esperando pelo momento certo. –interrompeu Remus.

Tiago olhou Remus e percebeu que ele estava usando um robe fino, sabia que o outro já estava completamente nu por baixo, naquele momento soube que já era hora, sorriu e beijou os lábios de Remus devagar, não queria machuca-lo. Remus puxou Tiago para a cama, assim os dois caíram para trás. Tiago inverteu as posições ficando em cima de Remus e começou a beijar o corpo de Remus.

Remus por outro lado lançou um feitiço em Tiago, fazendo que as roupas do outro fossem parar dobradas em cima de uma das cadeiras que tinha naquela casa. Tiago parou o que fazia e percebeu que estava completamente nu, e com o pênis totalmente duro de desejo. Remus tirou o robe e inverteu as posições de novo e começou a beijar o corpo de Tiago por inteiro, não deixou nenhum pedacinho fora, deixou por ultimo a carne do pênis de Tiago, assim que beijou todo o corpo, voltou a se acomodar no meio das pernas de Tiago e atacou o pênis dele. Tiago gritou de prazer, olhou para o que Remus fazia com seu brinquedo, a luxuria do momento fez com que se contorcesse feito uma menininha no cio. Remus sorriu ao ver como Tiago se contorcia. O orgasmo atingiu a garganta de Remus que engoliu com dificuldade, Tiago inverteu as posições de novo.

Tiago olhou os olhos amarelos de Remus, gostava daquela cor, com um cuidado preparou a entrada de Remus. O aludido olhava Tiago e percebia que ele era sincero nos sentimentos daquele momento e naquele ato, sentiu o lobo se revolutear dentro de si e soube, o lobo estava aceitando aquele amor estranho. Beijou os lábios de Tiago com carinho, foi quando sentiu que era penetrado com sumo cuidado, percebia que Tiago estava entrando aos poucos dentro de si. Remus conjurou musica naquele momento, estava envergonhado ate para ouvir seus gritos de prazer. A musica que começou a ecoar pela casa da arvore era muito bonita, Remus conhecia a cantora como Laura Pausini, mas ela era uma bruxa muito aclamada pelo mundo todo.

Una lágrima se va  
Resbalando a mi garganta, sí, por ti,  
Que me dejas sola, ¡oh no!

Precisamente aquí,  
Sintiendo tus suspiros  
Sobre mí,  
Y los escalofríos  
Que me dan al sentir  
Un dolor amargo, un beso tierno sobre mí  
Porque estoy en el límite del mundo junto a ti

Porque dos enamorados, tú y yo,  
No nos tenemos que rendir,  
Ni ahora cuando una mentira  
Nos roba el sueño y la alegría,  
Enamorados nada más,  
Indivisibles, uno en dos,  
Con nuestras cosas es normal, tú y yo.

Esta noche te busqué,  
Haré el amor contigo,  
Soñaré,  
Dos corazones y un latido.

Grito a dios que eres mío  
Un instante más y estás llegando  
Sobre mí, hasta que  
Se confunden nuestros cuerpos, nuestras  
Piel.

Porque dos enamorados, tú y yo,  
Nada nos puede separar,  
Por esa magia que nos guía  
Entre tus días y mi días.  
Enamorados nada más,  
Inconfundibles, uno en dos,  
Las misma caras, es normal,  
Como un espejo, tú y yo.  
Solo dos, con las ganas de sentirse juntos,  
Sí, tú y yo,  
Conjugando al mismo tiempo el verbo  
Amar.

Porque dos enamorados tú y yo  
Se tienes siempre que buscar  
Y nunca, nunca aprenderán  
A separarse nunca más.  
La playa solo es de los dos,  
La arena nos acompañó  
Nadie se puede enamorar  
Como te quiero y me querrás.  
Enamorados tú y yo  
Tú dime solo que estarás  
Conmigo y nunca cambiarás,  
Es lo que trato de escuchar  
Enamorados tú y yo  
Somos la misma cosa, sí,  
Dos con un solo corazón,  
Te miro y me reflejo en ti,  
Enamorados tú y yo  
Sí, indivisible, uno en dos...  
Tú y yo, enamorados, tú y yo  
Enamorados tú y yo  
Uno en dos  
Enamorados tú y yo.

Tiago sorriu com a musica, saiu de dentro de Remus depois de ter gozado. Deitou ao lado de Remus e sentiu o menor deitar em seu peito. Totalmente feliz.

-Essa musica, porque colocou? –perguntou Tiago acariciando os cabelos suados de Remus.

-Eu não queria que você me ouvisse. –respondeu Remus envergonhado.

-Porque não? –perguntou sorrindo.

-É vergonhoso e eu não estou preparado para que você ouça meus gritos de prazer…

-Não precisa ficar com medo ou envergonhado, quero ouvir seus gritos de prazer, eu te amo. –interrompeu Tiago levantando o rosto de Remus e beijando seus lábios com carinho.

-Obrigado por me amar. –respondeu Remus depois do beijo.

-Eu nunca te machucaria, confia em mim. –disse acariciando o rosto de Remus.

-Confio, você sabe que estamos casados agora? –perguntou Remus olhando os olhos de Tiago, queria saber o que ele achava disso.

-Eu sei e nunca vou te abandonar, nunca. Até que a morte nos separe. –respondeu Tiago beijando a testa de Remus quando o mesmo deitou em seu peito.

Remus sorriu e beijou o peito nu de Tiago, estava feliz de qualquer modo.

-\-\-\-\\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Na torre de gryffindor Severus estava sentado olhando a janela, lá fora o frio aumentava, parecia que queria congelar o mundo. Ele esperava que os amigos estivessem num lugar seguro para se aquecer do frio, mal sabia ele que os dois estavam numa casa da arvore com uma lareira acesa. Lilian desceu as escadas, encontrou seu namorado sentado no peitoril da janela.

-Aconteceu algo? –perguntou se sentando ao lado dele.

-Não, só estava pensando. Não consigo pegar no sono. –respondeu e beijou o rosto da amada.

-Remus esta na enfermaria ainda? –perguntou Lilian deitando no ombro do namorado.

-Não, no momento ele esta lá fora com Tiago, sabe Potter me disse que é apaixonado por Remus, e ele pode salvar Remus nesse momento. Eles vão ficar fora por duas semanas. Não se preocupe com eles, eu tenho certeza de que eles conseguiram se amar. –respondeu Severus abraçando a namorada.

-Porque duas semanas? –perguntou uma voz atrás dos dois.

-Não é da sua conta Black, uma vez que rejeitou o amor de Remus, ele repudiou o que sentia por você nesse exato momento…

-Eu nunca aceitaria o amor dele, eu realmente odeio esse tipo de amor, aposto que a mãe de Remus contou pra vocês que eu fui estuprado no meu aniversario de nove anos, é por isso que eu nunca, nunca na minha vida vou dar minha bunda pra alguém de novo. Sei que fui pego desprevenido naquela época, que Remus não tem culpa do que aconteceu, mas ainda é difícil superar isso. –interrompeu bravo e levantando a voz, realmente estava bravo.

-Deixa de ser estupido Black, mesmo que você desse a bunda para Remus, ele nunca poderia te comer! Ele é passivo! –respondeu Severus se levantando e indo ate o outro moreno e deu um soco nele. –E isso é pra você aprender a respeitar os sentimentos dos outros, Remus não tem culpa se o lobo lhe escolheu, ele não manda nas escolhas sabia.

-Severus, por favor, não se complique. –pediu Lilian puxando o braço do namorado.

-É por isso que eu nunca aceitei sua amizade no começo, você é só um babaca que não pensa no que faz com as pessoas ao seu redor, você nunca vai arranchar uma esposa desse jeito, passar bem. –disse indo embora com Lilian.

Sirius olhou para a janela, sabia que as palavras de Severus era uma verdade, ele não deixava que ninguém se aproximasse dele com intenções maliciosas. Precisava superar aquele trauma, mas era difícil. Voltou para o quarto, tentar dormir seria o melhor. Severus que estava sentado na poltrona de frente para a lareira com a mão inchada, ele realmente estava com raiva, Black não tinha nem o direito de se meter na vida dos outros.

-Então porque duas semanas? –perguntou Lilian arrumando os cabelos de Severus.

-Pra se acasalar, mas também que recupere toda sua magia perdida. –respondeu.

-Tem mais não tem? –perguntou Lilian escudrinhando os olhos negros de Severus.

-Para que recupere toda a sua magia Remus precisa ter um filho daquele que ama ele, para que o lobo interno dele deixe de pensar em Black, quero acreditar que isso vá dar certo, não quero ver Remus sofrendo mais entende. –respondeu deitando a cabeça no ombro dela.

-Nossa. Isso parece complicado, são dois meninos…

-Não Lilian, se você for ver bem, no mundo bruxo os homens podem engravidar, já os trouxas não. –interrompeu Severus sorrindo com a confusão da amada.

-\-\-\\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Remus dormia comodamente debaixo das cobertas, enquanto Tiago colocava mais lenda no fogo. Vestindo somente a boxer vermelha e preta, ele mexia no fogo calmamente, olhou para Remus escondido debaixo das cobertas e sorriu, ainda não conseguia acreditar que tinha acabado de fazer amor com ele, mas estava feliz com aquilo, colocou mais lenha e foi deitar na cama. Assim que deitou Remus abraçou Tiago, que estava com o corpo quente acabou por dormir profundamente.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

No dia seguinte Remus acordou sentindo o cheiro de ovos mexidos com salsicha abriu os olhos e viu Tiago mexendo na pia e fogão, não sabia que o garoto fazia essas coisas. Viu ele montar uma bandeja e lhe trazer. Tiago sorriu quando viu Remus acordado.

-Você esta bem? –perguntou se sentando ao lado dele e colocando a bandeja nas pernas dele.

-Sim estou, não sabia que mexia no fogão…

-Tem muitas coisas que você não sabe de mim. Eu quero que saiba que eu faço de tudo na minha casa, minha mãe morreu há muito tempo, mas aprendi a cozinhar por conta própria e cuidei de meu pai antes que ele se matasse. Eu tenho uma madrasta que por mais que eu a odeie ele cuida de mim e me ensinou um monte de coisas. –interrompeu beijando o rosto do menor.

-Nossa. Você já olhou sua mão esquerda? –perguntou tímido.

-Sim, confesso que de momento eu queria gritar querendo saber como isso veio parar aqui, mas agora entendo. Acasalar faz muitas coisas não. Eu amei essa aliança, é igual a sua. –respondeu Tiago dando uma grafada num pedaço de salsicha.

Remus riu, tinha aprendido a amar aquele garoto naquele pouco tempo, e sinceramente agora sabia que ele era o parceiro perfeito. Tirou a bandeja das pernas e colocou ao lado da cama e montou Tiago, beijou os lábios, o pescoço e peito dele. Tiago olhava para Remus sem entender, mas sorriu. Inverteu as posições tirando rapidamente qualquer coisa que estava no caminho. Remus ficou de quatro, pois não tinha se acostumado ainda com a penetração de frente. Tiago entendeu e beijou a nuca de Remus e desceu ate o quadril ali mordeu de leve o lado direito e desceu mordendo, afastou as bochechas da bunda e começou a lamber a entrada luxuriosa de Remus. Penetrou assim que terminou de prepara-lo.

Remus não conseguiu segurar o gemido de prazer. Tiago sorriu, mas percebeu que Remus começou a segurar os gritos, resolveu ajuda-lo, conjurou novamente musica, sabia que Remus adorava ouvir Laura Pausini.

Well I'm looking for an angel  
someone to watch over me  
someone to lean on my shoulder  
I wanna feel how love can be  
but these things they don't come easy  
I've learned my lesson well  
some things don't work the way you planned  
sometimes you just can't tell

So I'm Looking For An Angel  
someone to let you know my love for you  
seems I've never felt this way before  
I never wanted to see just what love can do  
but these things they don't come easy  
I've learned my lesson well  
when things don't work the way you planned  
you need someone to tell

You are my paradise  
the source of my desires  
I believe in you so much  
I'm longing for your touch  
I need you by my side  
so all my dreams will fly

I can't live this way because I know  
I cry alone  
I fear to cry alone alone  
so what will I do without you  
who will I see when I close my eyes

I can't face another night alone without you here  
cause I can't face the night  
without you here  
alone without you here  
sometimes you just can't tell  
you are my paradise  
the source of my desires I believe in you so much

I'm waiting  
here for your touch  
I need you by my side so with my dreams I can touch the sky  
I can't live this way cause this time I know  
I cry alone  
I fear to cry here alone  
so I'm looking for an angel I'm looking for you.

Remus olhou para Tiago sem entender o por que daquela musica, mas percebeu que o marido estava sorrindo, querendo que ele relaxasse. Sentiu que o lobo cutucava seu ventre, mas não sabia o que significava aquilo. Pegou uma das mãos de Tiago que estava em sua cintura e segurou de encontro com seu ventre, queria saber se ele sentiria aquilo que mexia em si, tinha ate medo de achar que é só uma ilusão. Tiago acariciou o ventre de Remus com carinho, mas depois parou ao sentir algo se mexendo, parou de se mover dentro de Remus e focou naquilo que se mexia dentro do outro.

-O que é isso? –perguntou Tiago depois de mais três estocadas acabou gozando de novo.

-Eu não sei, só sinto que meu lobo interno esta doido. –respondeu e saiu debaixo de Tiago indo para o banheiro se olhar no espelho de corpo.

Tiago foi atrás, viu Remus olhando no espelho.

-Não fique preocupado, temos duas semanas para fazer nosso filho…

-Não estou preocupado é só que… é estranho isso se mexer de repente. –interrompeu Remus olhando o reflexo de Tiago.

-Ok. Nunca leu algo parecido com isso? –perguntou abraçando ele por trás e apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele enquanto sua mão acariciava o ventre do outro.

-Não. –respondeu e levou Tiago para baixo do chuveiro, queria tomar um banho para tirar aquele suor do corpo.

-Quer voltar? –perguntou passando sabonete nas costas de Remus com carinho, percebia que o menor estava tenso.

-Sabe conjurar um patrono? –perguntou Remus se virando para o marido olhando seus olhos.

-Feitiços avançados, ainda não cheguei lá. E você? –respondeu e perguntou acariciando o rosto dele com carinho.

-Desde que estou no primeiro ano eu sei, por causa das minhas transformações, eu me machucava muito, pois não sabia o que fazia não tinha consciência do que realmente fazia. Uma vez eu me perdi dentro da floresta, e Pomfrey estava preocupada, pois ela não conseguia me achar, então ela resolveu que eu tinha que aprender a lançar o feitiço do patrono, para que a guiasse ate mim, me ensinou a mandar mensagens por eles também. Foi um período muito estressante, só aprendi no final do curso do primeiro ano. –respondeu deitando a cabeça no peito de Tiago.

-Ok, se você me ensinar enviaremos uma mensagem para que ela venha ate aqui te examinar. Se bem que ela falou que você estaria gravido no dia seguinte, mas eu não quero que você fique assustado. –disse Tiago desligando o chuveiro e pegou uma toalha e secou os cabelos de Remus.

Os dois saíram juntos do banheiro e foram se vestir. Na bolsa encontraram roupas quentes, Remus encontrou seu livro favorito e uma nota com a letra de Severus.

_Não se precipitem por coisas fúteis, Remus você sentira uma coisa estranha se mexer em seu ventre, lembre-se um lobisomem sabe que vai gerar um filho se sentir que mexe, se revolutea. Não fique assustado, mas se quer confirmar suas suspeitas no modo bruxo normal, lance em si o feitiço revelium, funcionara. Severus Snape._

-Quer tentar? –perguntou Tiago que lia ao lado de Remus.

-Faz você. –pediu Remus levantando a camiseta que tinha acabado de vestir.

-Quero que saiba, qualquer que seja o resultado, eu cuidarei de vocês. Revelium! –lançou um feitiço e esperou.

A luz do feitiço que pairava no ventre de Remus, era branca, no final acabou mudando para um azul. Tiago não entendeu aquela mudança de cor, mas ficou atento em Remus e viu que o menor chorava emocionado.

-Estamos grávidos. –disse e se jogou nos braços de Tiago.

-Vamos ser pais. –respondeu Tiago beijando os lábios de Remus com carinho e emocionado. –Devemos voltar? Pra que duas semanas? –perguntou Tiago entre os beijos que recebia.

-Não podemos. Duas semanas? É para que o elo do nosso casamento perdure. –respondeu e deitou no ombro de Tiago com carinho.

-Certo, então vamos comemorar só nos dois. Te amo mais ainda. –respondeu e beijou a testa de Remus com muita emoção e foi fazer um almoço especial.

**Nota: ufa!**

**Sinceramente escrevi metade desse capitulo segunda-feira e o restinho terça-feira, estou feliz por ter terminado o oitavo capitulo no meu ultimo dia de férias, mas eu prometo de joelhos que o próximo capitulo vai sair do forno em breve, ate porque o próximo capitulo vai ser curtinho, um pouco sobre o que Sirius vai aprontar na volta de Remus e Tiago, mas não garanto nada para as fãs de Black :p**

**Para o próximo capitulo eu to contando com 300 reviews... é acho que devo estar abusando, mas é o que há... se não tiver tudo isso acho que só Deus sabe quando surgira o próximo capitulo... essa fic tem 889 leitores e quinze reviews **** magoei total nesses reviews, pois essa é uma das minhas fics favoritas.**

**Bora para os reviews?**

**Te vejo na próxima? Ou não? Até!**


	9. A volta

Capitulo nove: A volta

Tiago estava feliz, tinha passado duas semanas maravilhosas com Remus, tinha sentindo novamente o ventre do menor se mexendo o que fazia com que Tiago ficasse mais feliz, nunca pensaria que teria um filho em tão tenra idade, só esperava que seu pai não lhe deserdasse, pois ia precisar do apoio para poder cuidar do filho e marido, nunca que deixaria Remus sozinho num momento como esse. Remus era outro que era somente alegria, tinha aprendido a amar Tiago, assim como seu lobo interno. Juntos voltaram a noite para o grande castelo.

Na mesa de griffyndor os alunos que sabiam que Remus e Tiago tinha ido para a floresta recuperar a magia perdida de Remus voltaria naquele momento. Sirius que até o momento não tinha falado nada percebeu que grande parte dos meninos estavam interessado em saber como o lupino estava. Dumbledore tinha dado a entender para todo o colégio onde estavam metidos os alunos em questão. A grande parte da mesa de griffyndor esperava ansiosas para rever seus amigos, em especial Severus que era um grande amigo de Remus, que tinha defendido o amigo de todos aqueles que queria que o menino fosse expulso do castelo, mas ele contestou que na escola tinha outros alunos que poderia ter sangue misturado, contou que conhecia um garoto que era veela e outro que tinha uma maldição que quando ficava bravo soltava fogo para o primeiro que o irritasse, mas não revelou seus nomes não queria que ninguém fosse até eles e pedissem que provasse, pois Remus tinha todo o direito no mundo em poder estudar em Hogwarts.

Na entrada do castelo Remus roubou um beijo do marido, estava completamenre feliz por ter finalmente recuperado sua magia. Tiago sorriu com o beijo roubado, se ajoelhou e beijou o filho que estava a caminho. Para ele era engraçado ser pai naquela idade, mas ajudaria Remus no que fosse preciso para ser feliz. Sabia que os pais de Remus estavam no castelo, já que eles tinham escritos para seus pais contando de seu elo casamental. Tiago tinha ficado feliz em ouvir a resposta dos pais de Remus, mas ainda não tinha recebido nenhuma carta de casa e tinha medo que seu pai mandasse que desfazesse daquele elo, coisa que ele não ia fazer, tinha se apaixonado perdidamente pelo castanho. Nisso resolveram entrar de uma vez no salão, encarar a realidade do momento.

-O que será que vai acontecer? -perguntou Remus tremendo um pouco antes de entrarem no salão.

-Se acontecer fique atrás de mim, te protegerei. -respondeu e beijou a mão que segurava do marido.

-Te amo! -disse Remus sorrindo.

-Também. -respondeu beijando o rosto do outro.

Juntos resolveram entrar, os primeiros a vir cumprimentar tinha sido seus amigos Severus e Lily. Remus chorou emocionado com o carinho que recebia dos amigos. Logo tinha sido os pais de Remus que tinham visto como o filho estava completamente diferente do que era antes, agora sabia que o filho tinha recuperado a magia que tinha perdido antigamente. Para eles eram estranho ver o filho totalmente diferente, mas entendia. Tiago viu seu pai descer do palanque de onde estava com sua madastra, tinha medo do que seu pai faria naquele momento, mas o que veio foi um abraço bem apertado da parte de seu pai, chorou no peito de seu pai, nunca tinha recebido um abraço daqueles, sentia falta disso. Sua madrasta tinha lhe acariciado o rosto, pois ela sabia que o menino de seu marido ainda lhe odiava, mas a surpresa foi maior quando recebeu um abraço por parte do menino. Remus estava escondido nos braços de seu pai, estava feliz por ter sua magia de volta, totalmente feliz.

-Agora precisa se cuidar mais. -disse Gregorius abraçando seu genro.

-Eu sei papai. -respondeu Remus abraçando seu marido de novo.

Tiago estava feliz por ter Remus em seus braços, amava completamente ao menino, tinha encontrado um porto seguro em amar Remus. Severus sorriu ao ver como aquele casal extraordinário era feliz, tinha ficado feliz ao ver como Remus era tratado com tanto carinho por parte de Tiago, nunca tinha visto Remus com uma cara alegre e queria que aquilo durasse para sempre, pois ele mais que ninguém merecia ser feliz a sua maneira. Lilian que estava ao lado de Severus também tinha percebido a felicidade de Remus, percebia que ele sorria mais.

Logo Dumbledore disse que os dois passaria por um casamento oficial para que registrasse no ministério que eles eram um casal casado por uma magia antiga da maldição do lobo. Remus tinha conhecido aquela magia a muito tempo e sabia que os pais queriam que ele seguisse aquele ritual de se casarem oficialmente no ministério. Os pais de Tiago estavam felizes em ver como o filho era feliz naquele elo.

Ao longe dali Sirius olhava tudo sem entender, sabia que no mundo bruxo os homens poderiam se casar com quem quisesse, mas que tinha um limite de idade para isso, ainda não conseguia entender como Remus aceitava aquele tipo de amor, como aceitava fazer amor pela parte de trás. Saiu dali antes que gritasse que odiava aquele tipo de relacionamento.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-\\\\\\\\\\\

Tinha fugido para longe de tudo aquilo, queria fixar sozinho, sem ninguém que pudesse lhe esfregar na cara que o amor gay era muito melhor do que um casamento arranjado, coisa que ele sabia que os pais tinha arranjado para ele no futuro, se consolava com aquilo do que tentar arranjar alguém que lhe conhecesse o seu passado e lhe cuidasse. Sirius sabia que seu futuro era muito cruel, pois não sabia quem tinha sido a elegida para se casar com ele, esperava no fundo de seu coração que não fosse uma garota má, pois precisava de carinho e de cuidados.

Ele não sabia se com o tempo aceitaria aquele tipo de amor, só sabia que era estranho ver como duas pessoas do mesmo sexo pudessem se amar tanto, para ele era completamente absurdo, que os homens deviam deixar aos outros homens em paz e correr atrás de um rabo de saia, era assim que tinua conhecido a vida. Foi assim que tinha crescido, mas seus pais também tinha culpa no cartório, não era assim que a vida humana atuava, cada um amava o que quisesse no futuro.

O conceito do amor estaba completamente errado na vida do pequeno Sirius Black. O amor era uma palavra única, com tantos significado. Sirius não sabia o que fazer a respeito, mas sabia que devia respeitar a vida dos outros, que ele não mandava em ninguém, que a vida humana atua livremente. O conceito do amor era completamente diferente de tudo aquilo que Sirius tinha idealizado no futuro, era tão trástica essa mudança toda.

SNAPE/LILIAN

Remus pediu para o marido lhe levar a enfermaria, queria saber como andava seu primeiro herdeiro, queria que tudo andasse bem com ele, que nada da maldição lupina lhe afetasse. Tiago entendeu a petição de seu pequeno marido, ele também queria saber como andava o primogênito. Juntos foram as famílias dois que estavam felizes por ter um neto a caminho.

Na enfermaria Madame Pomfrey sorriu quando viu o menino totalmente diferente do que era antes de partir naquela noite duas semanas atrás. Tiago sorriu para a bruxa e seguiu o marido para a cama que sempre ocupava na enfermaria, pois para ele já era costume, por causa das luas cheias. Remus tinha trocado as roupas por uma bata que a bruxa lhe estendia, estava visivelmente nervoso com aquela consulta.

-Tudo irá bem, não se preocupe ok? -perguntou Madame Pomfrey.

-Só estou assustado. -respondeu e deitou na cama.

-Não precisa, você é um garoto forte acredite. -disse Pomfeey começando com os feitiços.

Primeiro ela tinha feito um teste de gravidez, queria realmente saber se o menino estava mesmo grávido, pois queria que tudo ocorresse bem na vida do menino, que o sofrimento precisava ir embora de vez. Logo um outro feitiço atuava, mostrava os ecos do coração do menino, Remus sorriu e sentiu de novo ao filho se mexendo em seu ventre, Tiago sorriu e tocou o ventre do marido com carinho, adorava sentir as patadas do menino. Pomfrey também sorriu, tinha estudado muito depois que Remus tinha entrado em Hogwarts, pois para ela o menino em questão era especial, que devia ser tratado com esmero cuidado, agora ali via como ele era feliz naquele casamento.

Logo depois um outro feitiço atuava no corpo do lupino, feitiço esse que mostrava se o filho herdaria ou não a maldição de Remus, o menino esperava que não, não queria ter que ver seu filho sofrendo nas noites de lua cheia com ele, o menino não nascido nao merecia tal coisa ainda sendo um bebê. Pomfrey sorriu quando leu os resultados, o filho dos jovens não herdaria nenhuma maldição o que para ela já era um grande alívio, não queria ver o sofrimento nos olhos de Remus, não mais quando o menino em questão já tinha encontrado a felicidade nos braços de Tiago.

Suas familias ficaram felizes em ouvir a resposta dos resultados. Remus chorava emocionado, queria que o filho nascesse feliz. Aquela era a melhor coisa que podia dar ao filho, felicidade. Tiago sorriu e sentou ao lado do pequeno e deixou que ele deitasse em seu peito para que descansasse, que a caminhada tinha sido longa. No fundo Tiago agradecia por ser forte e poder carregar o marido o tempo todo, ele só queria o bem do marido naquele momento de pura felicidade. O pequeno Harry vinha a caminho com uma profunda alegria, Remus tinha ficado completamente atento nas instruções da medica, queria que sua gravidez fosse bem, não queria perder ao menino que vinha. Logo os dois foram direto para um quarto que tinha sido resignado para que Remus pudesse ter uma gravidez tranquila.

Dumbledore acompanhou aos meninos a sua nova habitação era ali que os dois iriam ficar mais tranquilo com tudo que pudesse acontecer em volta deles. Minerva tinha ficado feliz em ver o pequeno lupino de volta. Tiago sorriu quando Remus deitou no sofá cansado. Logo foram deixados sozinhos, por mais que os dois quisessem se amar, Tiago preferiu levar ao pequeno para cama para que pudesse descansar melhor.

₩¥€£%=÷^ €/(&#(

No dia seguinte toda Hogwarts acordou com um novo conhecimento de que a vida de criaturas magicas era uma coisa a mais no aprendizado, mas que eles ainda eram uns simples humanos. Talvez meros humanos, pois não era todos que via aquelas criaturas magicas como humanos qualquer. No salão principal os murmúrios eram tantos. Tiago esperou a que o marido terminasse de se trocar, agora esperaria para que pudessem ir juntos para o cafe-da-manhã.

Entraram no Salão Principal e ouviram os murmúrios novamente, mas ninguém falou nada, só se ouviram os murmúrios mesmo. Sirius que acabava de entrar olhou ao casal que tinha acabado de sentar numa mesa pequena perto da mesa sos professores, ali tinha visto aos pais de Tiago e Remus, ele sabia que os pais de ambos ficaram em Hogwarts ate que o menor completasse o estágio da gravidez. Sirius foi até aquela mesa, mas não conseguiu chegar muito perto.

-Como consegue aguentar o que ele te faz por tras?

-Não sou obrigado a te responder isso, nao tenho culpa do seu passado! -disse Remus revoltado.

-Acho que Remus respondeu sua pergunta Black, quer por favor de molesta-lo? Nao te perdoarei se ele perdr meu filho. -respondeu Tiago furioso, tinha aprendido a defender a dignidade de Remus.

-Mas isso que vocês fazem é um absurdo, somos dois garotos! -disse Sirius revoltado também.

-Que lástima, seus pais não te ensinaram sobre o amor humano. Não temos culpa se você foi violado na infância, não tivemos nada a ver com ela! Desde que estamos em Hogwarts, eu conheço Remus melhor que você e sei do que ele sofreu ao ser transformado em algo que ele nunca quis na vida. -disse Severus indo defender aos amigos casados.

Tiago agradecia a intervenção de seu amigo Severus, tinha aprendido a reconhecer ao moreno como um otimo amigo, era com ele que podia contar sempre que possível. Remus tinha decidido que o moreno de olhos negros fosse o padrinho do primeiro filho deles, Tiago aceitou na hora, pois sabia que Snape daria ótimo padrinho para o pequeno Harry.

₩¥₩¥₩¥₩¥₩¥€₩€£€€%*£;^(*#&€&#? €€_*€-?€&#*€- €#*€?€#**#* €-*€*#¥9*#) ¥'*€'€'*'*

NOTA ESCRITOR:

OLÁ. ... ESTOU NO TABLET ENTÃO ME DESCULPE SE TIVER ERROS ORTOGRAFICOS, AINDA NÃO APRENDI A MEXER NESSE WORD DIFERENTE DE MEU PC, EU FIQUEI SEM PC DE VEZ, VOU TER QUE COMPRAR UMA NOVA FONTE DE ALIMENTAÇÃO PARA MEU NOT, ENTÃO TERÃO QUE TER PACIÊNCIAS PARA AS ATUALIZAÇÕES DAS FICS...

É ENTÃO VEJO VOCÊS NOS REVIEWS. .

ATÉ BREVE!


End file.
